To Fall in Love with the Same Clan Again
by SkyLion27
Summary: To reincarnated as a different person and in a different time period. What will happen if others find out about who I really an and about my powers? Will I be hunted down or will I be killed? Join Mahiro on her journey as she joins Rikuo and the gang on their adventures.
1. Prologue: Why

To Fall in Love with in the Same Clan Again

**Prologue**

I was wondering around the garden with my new friends that I just made.

One was a boy around the age of 5 with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, a girl maybe the same age as the boy or a bit older with long black hair and her eyes were also black and the boy's father.

He had long black hair and it was tied back well the bottom part was and his eyes were the most beautiful color I have ever seen.

They were almost the same color as the golden sun, they were so warm and so kind. At first I wasn't really interest in playing with them but when the boy came up to and smiled, for some reason I couldn't say no.

So I play with them but once they were busy looking at something, I stayed in the back watching them and trying to figure out what this feeling was in my chest.

"Sorry about how my son asked you to play with them but are you having fun?"

I turned to see that it was the boy's father standing next to me.

"No it was alright but I don't know. I never played with anyone before, so I'm not sure what fun is?"

The man looked shocked at what I told him, he placed his hand on his chin and smiled at me. I was confused on why he was smiling at me, then he kneeled beside me and looked into my eyes.

"Well, how did you feel when Rikuo asked you to play with him and Otome?"

I was confused on why he asked me that but them my mouth began to move on its own.

"I don't know. When he asked to play, I was going to say no but then something weird happened. My body felt weird like it wanted me to say yes. What is this feeling?"

The man smiled again as I asked him my question what I was feeling.

"Well, I'm guessing that feeling would be joy or happiness."

I give him a puzzled look.

"What is joy and happiness? Is it something bad?"

The man began to laugh. I was shocked on why he was laughing but he stopped.

"No it's not a bad thing to feel. It's when you feel warm throughout your body and your heart. It's when you feel so much love from that person that you feel happy just being beside then and having fun and spending time with them."

I was still confused on what it was, I was about to ask him again but I felt something cold dripping down my face.

I took off my sunglasses and touched my face to check what it is.

"What is this? It's water, what is this? Is this something bad?" as I thought to myself.

Then the boy and the girl came running to my side and the man.

Once they saw me, they were shocked on seeing my face. It was probably because of my eyes, they were different from everyone's. I turned away from them before they could see it more.

They were the color orange or how people would say a blazing orange topaz that entrapped the blazing flames and the raging phoenix inside. I would hear people talking about my eyes and stuff and thinking about that made my chest hurt.

"Wow."

I turned back to see that boy was smiling at me.

"Your eyes are so pretty! They look just like my Papa's! I wish my eyes were like that!"

Then my chest started feeling weird and more of this water fell down my face.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

The looked up at the man and saw that he was smiling at me so warmly and so radiant.

"What is this feeling? Why does my chest feel like this and what is this water coming from my eyes, am I going to die?"

The man shakes his head no.

"It's not a bad thing to cry. Those are called tears, they only come when you're sad or happy. So tell me how do you feel now?"

I closed my eyes to think and placed my hand where my heart is.

Then I saw the answer to my entire question and this feeling. I opened my eyes and looked at the man.

"First I felt cold, whenever I was alone or picked on. I felt so cold and hurt but when I met you guys, I felt envious of the warmth you had and it hurt seeing that. Then your son came up to me and asked if I wanted to play with him. At first no because I thought it was out of pity but when I saw his face and how warm and innocent to was. I felt happy that he asked to play with him and talking to you I was able to understand what I was feeling. I felt so happy that I cried. When I took off my sunglasses, I was afraid that you would make fun of me but your son complimented me instead of picking on me. I felt so happy. Thank you… thank you for everything."

Then I began to cry harder, I tried to wipe them away but they didn't stop. Then I felt something warm on the top of my head. I looked up and saw that it was the man's hand, I saw that he was smiling gently at me and the boy and the girl were holding my hands. I felt my chest getting warm and I knew that this was happiness. I felt the corner of my lips going up.

"Oh. What do you know! You can smile and a beautiful at that!" said the man as he smiled more bigger.

So this feeling on my face was a smile. I looked at the girl and the boy, they smiled with me and for some reason we all began to laugh. I took of my hat and put it in my bag, my hair flowed down to the middle of my back. The man, the boy and the girl was shocked on what they saw but smiled.

"Finally we get to see the real you. You have an interesting hair color, its silver with black streaks and patterns and it seem that you have ears on the top of your head."

I nodded my head shyly.

"My name is Mahiro, Kurohoshi A. Mahiro."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Mahiro. I'm Rihan, Nura Rihan."

"I'm Otome. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mahiro-chan."

"My turn! I'm Rikuo, Nura Rikuo. It's nice to meet you, Tora-chan!"

I started to giggle because of the nickname that Rikuo gave me. It was the first time that I got a nickname that wasn't bad. Then I remembered something in my bag.

"I have something for you guys." as I grabbed it out of my bag and showed them a four blank colored crystal.

They were confused on why I was showing this to them but seeing their faces, I began to giggle.

"What you going to do with those?" asked Rihan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tell me what flowers you all like together and then you'll see."

They thought for a while but they looked at each other and smiled.

"Sakura." They said at the same time.

I stated laughing. I began drawing four sakuras in the ground in a circle around me and once I was done. I placed that four crystals between each drawn sakuras.

"What are you going to do, Mahiro-chan?" asked Otome as she was curious on what was going on.

"Just watch and enjoy the show." as stood in the middle of the circle and began dancing.

They were confused on why I started dancing.

"Papa, look the ground is glowing around Tora-chan." said Rikuo as he pointed at the ground.

Rihan turned to me and he was shocked on what he was seeing.

The ground was glowing as I was dancing, then sakuras began coming from the pictures that I drew on the ground. They began dancing with me and showering down on everyone.

Rihan was shocked but amazed, Rikuo and Otome was laughing and dancing in the sakura shower.

"This is amazing." said Rihan as he smiled at the shower of sakura.

Then the blank crystal on the ground began to glow and float around me and entrapped one sakura inside each of the crystal. I slowly stopped dancing and the sakura slowly disappeared.

Once I stopped, the crystals floated in my hands and I gave one each to everyone.

"That was amazing, Mahiro and thank you for this lovely gift. I'll treasure it always." said Rihan as he rubbed my small head with his big warm hands.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you so much, Mahiro-chan." said Otome as she smiled warmly at me.

"Wow! That was so amazing, Tora-chan and thank you so much for this! I'll always keep it with me, always," said Rikuo as he hugged me "Now we each have something that will tell us that we're your friends and forever."

I felt so happy when Rikuo said that, I truly have true friends now that would never betray me and I would do whatever it takes to protect Rikuo and his smile from any harm's way.

"Let's go play, Riku, Otome-chan, Rihan!" as I started running.

We began playing for so long. When I saw that it was just me and Rikuo playing, I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Riku," as I grabbed Rikuo's hands "Let's go look for Otome-chan and Rihan."

Rikuo nodded his head and we went to find them. We search for them a while but couldn't find them.

"Riku, you go that way and I'll go this way, ok? If you find them call me ok."

Then we went our different ways but the reason I told him to go that way was because the way I was going had this heavy and scary feeling. My chest stated hurting, I felt scared but I had to find them and I didn't want Rikuo to come with me if there was going to be danger.

Then I saw Rihan and Otome-chan talking, I felt so realived that they were ok.

"Rihan, Otome-chan!" as I ran towards them with so much joy.

Rihan turns towards me and smiles. I charged into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Mahiro?" asked Rihan as he realized me hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared that something bad happened to you two because you guys all of a sudden disappeared and I felt this pain in my chest at the thought of you guys gone. Please don't ever leave me and Ri-kun alone again!" as my eyes began to water.

Rihan smiled and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry that we disappeared on you and Rikuo but I promise that I won't ever leave you or Rikuo alone ever." said Rihan as he looked down at me with gentle eyes.

"You promise, Rihan? You promise that you won't ever leave us?!" as I looked up at him, forcing myself not to cry.

"Yes, I promise," as he patted my small head "So where's Rikuo?"

"Oh, that's right. I have to call him as soon as I found you guys." as I smiled at him for making that promise to me.

My world began to look so much brighter, when I met Otome, Rikuo and especially Rihan. He showed me so much love and joy in this human world.

He taught me the meaning of life. I love Otome, Rikuo and Rihan and I didn't want to ever lose them, ever.

Before I could call Rikuo, my world, my beautiful warm world came crashing down on me in front of my own two eyes. I felt something cold but warm splat on my face.

I looked up and saw a sword stabbed through Rihan's chest.

"R-Rihan." as I choked on my words and a waterfall of tears coming from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," whispered Rihan as tears fell from his eyes and hitting my face "I won't be able to keep my promise but please watch over Rikuo and everyone for me."

Then the sword was taken out and he began falling.

"I'm glad that I met you," whispered Rihan as he fell beside me "I love you, Mahiro."

I turned to see Rihan on the ground with a pool of blood forming underneath him. I fell beside him and shock his lifeless body.

"R-Rihan," as tears fell down my face fiercely and the pain in my chest increased "P-please wake up. Please! Y-you promised me that you won't leave us, you promised that you won't leave me alone. R-Rihan!"

I turned to see who it was that took the person that saved me, who gave me the will to live, who showed me the light in this dark world and who I loved so dearly.

My eyes widened, I was shocked on why that person would do such a thing. The person smiled at me so evilly and the sword dripping with Rihan's blood.

"W-why," as my words were stuck in my throat "Why would you do this? He was our friend and he was a father to our friend! Answer me. Answer me, Otome-chan!"

"Tora-chan, what's wrong?"

I turned with fear and my eyes widened, it was Rikuo and he was shocked on what he was seeing.

Otome began to walk towards Rikuo but he stood where he was. Then Otome raised her sword in the air and swiftly swinging at Rikuo.

"No," as I yelled in my mind as I swiftly ran to Rikuo "No, I can't lose anyone one else! I have to protect Riku, I promised Rihan! I have to protect, Riku! I-I won't let you have him!"

"Riku!" as I jumped in front of Rikuo and saw that the sword was coming at me.

Then my body became numb, I couldn't see out of my right eye or feel my right side. I could hear Rikuo calling my name. I fell to the ground with my left eye, I saw that Rikuo was crying and calling my name. I tried to talk but my body move.

"My body won't listen to me," as I cursed in my mind as tears fell from my left eye "Riku, please you have to run. I don't want to lose you too. Please, Riku."

Then I saw that Otome was standing front of Rikuo again and smiling so dark. Then everything began going dark and cold.

"Riku!"

I woke up in my sweat and breathing heavily. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising.

My right side was throbbing from thinking about that day. I got out of my bed and went to the mirror and looked at my right side.

I had a scar on the right side of my shoulder that reached my stomach and on the right side of my face. My right eye was lost that day and was replaced with a different eye.

It was the color of a sky blue sapphire that was shining so brightly in the sky and filled with so much mystery like it entrapped the majestic sky with a heavenly dragon.

"It's been 7 years since that incident," as I said under my breath "I hope Riku is alright. I haven't seen him since then."

I made my way to the balcony that was outside of my room. I watched the sun rise and seeing it and the colors reminded me of Rikuo but mostly Rihan. It was the same beautiful color as his eyes and the warmth. To look back at the past made my chest hurt and without realizing the tears that fell down my face.

"I miss you so much, Riku, Rihan," as tears fell down my face "But I promise you, Rihan. In your place, I will protect your family and to watch over them."

I looked up at the sky trying to stop my tears.

"I promise to find you Riku… I promise."


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Reunited

**To Fell in Love with the Same Clan Again**

**Chapter 1: Finally Reunited**

I can't believe that Mom sent to me far away from home. I looked at the note with the address on it.

I was supposed to go to, for one of my Mom's friends or something to give them this letter from her. I just can't believe that it's taking me this long to find the damn place.

I was walking past an Old School Building and then I smelled something. I looked at the old building and felt like something was wrong.

"It smells like four human are inside," as I smelled at the air but one smell caught my attention "This smell, it smells familiar to me but where. I might as well check on those kids, so they don't get into trouble."

I walked into the building, it was filled with so much Youkais and some of them looked injured but I can't treat them now.

I have to find those kids and make sure that their alright.

Then I heard screaming, I hid in a room and saw two boys run pass me and I came out and began running towards the direction they were running from.

Then I saw a boy and girl on the ground about to be attacked by a Youkai before it could hurt them. I rushed forward and pulled out my katana and blocked the attack.

"You ok?" as I asked the boy while not turning back to check because my attention was on the Youkai.

I probably shocked him or surprised him.

I mean, I'm wearing a navy blue traditional haori with a red feather design on the left side of the shoulder and on the right sleeve the sleeves ends at my elbow, underneath a white sleeve-less turtleneck shirt, tied with a white sash at has two tails, a black pants, traditional sandals and traditional red armguards with black fingerless gloves that reached to the middle of my forearm and a white hat that hid my hair.

Also using my katana to protect him and the girl.

"W-Who are you," asked the boy with holding on to the girl "And what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer him, I sensed something was coming and fast. I pushed the Youkai away.

I used my sash to cover the boy, the girl and myself for impact. Then something crashed from the window and sends the Youkai flying into the room.

"Aotabo always gets carried away…" said a girl.

I removed my sash off us and looked up to see a girl, a Youkai.

She was wearing a white kimono and a white scarf. She had blue hair with black streaks. She blocked the shattered glass from hitting us by using one of her sleeves.

"Yuki-Onna!" called the boy.

The girl crouched beside the boy.

"Rikuo-sama, rest assured," said Yuki-Onna in a cold voice as well as her glare "I will protect you."

I could hear some rumbling noise. I moved in front of the boy and girl and brought my katana in front ready to fight. Then Yuki-Onna walked next to Aotabo and they got ready to fight.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Waka," said Aotabo as he smirked "We're your Opponents."

I heard the Youkai cry, I could tell that it got out of the rubble and was ready to attack.

"Freeze!" cried Yuki-Onna as she charged and breathed out cold air.

The Youkai was frozen and Aotabo charged and puched it out the window. The boy went over to the two Youkais.

I knew that he would be safe because it seems like he knew them. I sighed with relief that this was over, I turned my attention to the unconscious girl. I checked if she was hurt or not but it seem that she just fainted, so she'll be fine.

"We'll explain later," smiled Yuki-Onna "First, we should get out of here."

After hearing that, I picked up the girl and began walking.

"You coming," as I didn't look back or stop walking "Or not?"

I just walked, I could hear they footsteps behind me but not that close or too far. It was a quiet walk out of the old building, I could smell the other Youkais but they were too afraid to attack us for some reason.

Once we were outside, I placed the girl down and took a few steps back as the boy and the two Youkais went to check on her.

"Don't worry about her," as I said in a monotone voice "She's fine. She should wake up soon. Well, this is where I say my goodbye."

I turned my heel to walk away and to continue my quest on delivering this letter.

"Wait," called the boy as he looked at me with his brown eyes "Just who are you and what are you doing here?"

I smirked at his question. I too didn't know why I was here for. I'm only here following orders.

I turned to face him as the wind blew towards me. Moving my sash and sleeves, I smirked at the boy as the two Youkais got tense. I gripped the handle of my bag with my right hand and my left hand on the handle of Shi no Hane (Death Feathers), my katana.

"That is for me to know," as my voice sounded more alive "And for you to find out?"

I turned around and began walking away from them. I felt the corner of my mouth move up, I was surprised that I almost smiled. I haven't truly smiled like this since that day.

"So, if you want to know, boy," as I looked over my shoulder to see the boy "Then come and catch me."

Then I jumped away from the boy, jumping roof to roof. I landed in a nearby park, it was a nice park.

I looked around and found a prefect tree to sleep in. I jumped to the branch and used my bag as a cushion for my back. I yawned and slowly closed my eyes as the darkness fell to me.

"_Rihan!"_

_I was running through a field of Forget-me-not Flowers, I saw him and Riku. Riku was waving his hands and calling my name, Rihan was smiling at me warmly._

"_Tora-chan!"_

_I giggled and began making my way to them, then I realized at each step was getting heavier and heavier but I ignored it and made my way to them._

"_Rihan. Riku."_

_I smiled at them, then I realized at something was off. I looked at Rihan with a worried look on my face._

"…_Rihan…"_

_Then he began to disappear, tears began to form in my eyes. I turned to Oji-kun and saw that he was also disappearing with Rihan._

"_Wait," as I cried "Don't go! Rihan! Riku!"_

_I was about to grab them but something grabbed my foot. I looked down and saw that I was standing a pool of blood. I began sinking, I tried to get out but I began to sink faster._

"_R-Rihan… Riku…"_

_Then they were gone and I was dragged under but before I was completely under, I saw a person. A girl, she smiled at me. She was happy seeing me like this._

"_W-Who are you…"_

_The girl laughed and kneeled down to me. I was shocked on seeing who it was, I began to cry harder._

"_Good bye," whispered the girl as she smiled evilly "…My other half."_

_Then I was dragged under, to the world of pain and darkness._

"Otome-chan!"

I jumped awake, I was covered in my sweat and breathing heavy.

Then my right side of my face started to sting and burn. I placed my right hand on my face, trying to reduce the pain.

Once the pain was gone, I removed my hand and saw that there was blood.

"Damn," as I cursed under my breath "Just from seeing that, my eyes acts up."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I began digging into my bag and grabbed some new bandage to wrap my face.

Once I finished re-wrapping, I grabbed to old bandage and rolled it into a ball in my hand. I concentrated my energy to my hand, the bandage began to burn and to ashes.

I sighed and looked at the address one more time. I grabbed my bag and jumped. I jumped around for a while until I found the place.

"Finally," as I jumped in front of the entrance "That took forever."

I looked at the house and was amazed on how big it was but mostly on how warm and welcoming it felt.

"Excuse me," as I waited by the entrance "Is anyone here?"

Then a woman came towards me. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a light yellow kimono. She gave off this warm and caring aura.

"Why, hello," smiled the woman "How may I help you today?"

I reached into my haori and pulled out the letter from my Mom.

"I have a letter for Nurarihyon," as I showed her the letter "It's from Kura Sakuro."

"Oh, I understand," smiled the woman "I'll bring you to him. Please come inside."

I followed her inside, I was still amazed about this place. It was very traditional, it kind of reminded me of home.

We stopped at the door, the women opened it and I saw that there were four people inside.

One teenager with scruffy khaki hair at turns black at his neck, deep red eyes, pale skin and wearing a purple kimono and a dark blue haori with red details on the sleeves to the collar.

One had long grayish hair with black tips that covered the right side of his face, he seemed well built. He wore a purple colored shinhakusho lined with a white cloth and a green haori.

An older man, he was wearing a brown robe over dark green kimono.

Also a Snake Youkai, by the looks of it. He a Hebidayu.

"Sorry to disturb you," said the woman "But this young person has I letter for you."

"Is that so," said the old man "Thank you, Wakana. You may leave now."

The woman smiled and walked away, leaving me with them. I turned my attention to them, I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

I stood on the opposite side of the room with the old man on my left and the teenager on my right and the man in front of me. I kneeled down with my right hand on my left knee and my left hand on the ground.

"I apologized for intruding your meeting," as I bowed my head "But I have a letter for Nurarihyon from Kura Sakuro."

The tension in the room got heavy after saying my Mom's name. It became really quiet as well.

"I see," said the old man "My, I see this letter that you carry with you."

"Yes, sir." as I got up and reached into my haori and pulled out the letter.

I walked up to him and gave him the letter. I backed away and returned to my spot. He began reading it, he read for a while now. I wonder what Mom wrote on it.

Once he finished reading, I saw that he had a smirk on his face which made me curious on what it said.

"It's says that you would be staying here to help with the clan," said Nurarihyon as he turned to me "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am the first daughter of Kura Akatsuki and Kura Sakuro," as I looked into his eyes with confidence "I am Kura Aria Mahiro also known as Kura A. Mahiro and it would a pleasure to serve this clan but I must say that I would not joint your clan or any other. Please understand that I must to something that is important to me first before joining."

Then he began laughing which surprised me for sure I thought that I was going to die.

The other three were looking at him, wanting to know what's going on. Once he stopped laughing, he turned back to me and grinned.

"You are indeed your Mother's child," smirked Nurarihyon "She said the exact same thing to me, a long time ago. I understand so don't worry and make yourself at home, Mahiro."

"Thank you very much, sir." as I bowed my head.

I left the room and closed the door so that they can continue their meeting. I decided to look around to get use to the surrounding.

As I turned a corner, my eyes widened at the sight of seeing a Sakura Tree. I jumped down and made my way to the tree.

It was so beautiful and calming seeing it. I placed my bag down by the tree as well as my katana.

I began practicing my Close Fighting Combat skills, as I moved the petals began moving and floating around me. My parents did say that when I fight with my sword or my fists, it looks like I'm dancing.

I was so focus on my practice that I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I smelled the air, I smirked and stopped practicing.

"I can see that you haven't changed much."

I turned to see that it was the teenager from before. I just smirked and picked up my stuff and made my way to him.

"Fancy meeting you here out of ever odd," as I smirked and my voice in a warmly manner and dipping my head "It's great to see you again. It's been far too long, Zen-nii-san."

"Yeah, far too long," smirked Zen as he crosses his arms in front his chest "So how have you been? How is everyone?"

"I been good, thanks," as I put my katana in my sash "Everyone's fine but Seiya really misses you. He really wants to play with you and to tell him stories like old time."

"Haha, I see," said Zen as he walks away "I miss him as well. Say would you like to join me in meeting, Sodaisho's (Supreme Commander's) Grandson?"

"It would be an honor meeting him," as I followed Zen "As well as joining you, Zen-nii-san."

We went to the waiting room, we waited for a while and it was really quiet in the room.

I mean I could smell and sense the Youkais in the house but why were they hiding.

I closed my eyes as I sat beside Zen, then I heard the door open but I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Waka." called Zen as he puched the foor.

"Uh…yes?" asked the person as he was a bit startled.

It sounded like a boy to me and it also sounded familiar to me as well but where.

"It has been too long," said Zen "It is I, Zen."

"Z-Zen-san," said the boy "It's good to see you!"

"There is no need to be formal. Just call me, Zen," said Zen with Joy, then I felt him nudging me with is elbow "Hey, introduce yourself."

I opened my eyes to my surprised that it was the same boy that I saved from last night. I smirked and dipped my head in greeting.

"I am Mahiro, Kura A. Mahiro," as I looked up at him with a smirk "It is a pleasure in meeting you again, sir."

The boy was confused for a while until his eyes widen as he realized who I was.

"Ahhhh," said the boy as he pointed at me with shock "Y-You're that person from last night but what are you doing here and how do you know Zen-san?"

"Didn't I say it last night," as my voice changed to a more mysterious as well as my glare "It is for you to find out and for me to know. So, do you want to know, boy. Then come and catch me?"

He had a shocked expression on his face which made me snicker at the sight but Zen was confused on what was going on.

"Right then," said Zen "Well, Mahiro. This is the Sodaisho's Grandson, the Third Heir to the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo."

My eyes widened but returned to their normal state. I clinched my fist at the thought of that information. He can't be the same 'Rikuo' I'm looking for, he just can't. Can he?

Then Rikuo closed the door to talk, I could hear the other Youkais whispering but I was able to hear them.

"What is he doing here?"

"What's his relationship to Waka?"

"He's the head of the Yakushi-Ippa Clan. He used to play with Waka when he was a child. He and Waka are like brothers."

So their childhood friends, close enough to be brothers. What a close bond they have.

"Excuse me." called a female.

As she opened the door and bowed her head, I was surprised on seeing that it was the same female Youkai from last night. Wow, this truly just got interesting.

"I brought you some tea." said Yuki-Onna as she got up with the tea.

She was walking in but she tripped and dropped the tea on Rikuo. My eyes widened at the sight at what happened.

"H-Hot, hot, hot, hot!" called Rikuo.

"Oh Waka," apologized Yuki-Onna "I'm so Sorry!"

Then she blows her cold breath on Rikuo and he was in block of ice. Then Yuki-Onna realized what she did. I blinked a couple time to proses at what I was seeing.

"Hey, Yuki-Onna," yelled Zen as he brought one of his fist up "How dare you be so rude to Rikuo-sama…rather, to my honorable brother! There will be no mercy, even for you!"

"P-Please, forgive me!" called Yuki-Onna as she closed the door.

Then the ice around Rikuo cracked.

"Now then, Waka…," smiled Zen as he calmed down "Tell me, what pranks have you pulled today?"

"Uhm, well…"said Rikuo as he brushed out the ice on top of his head.

Then I began to snicker but I was having a hard time keeping it in.

The boys looked at me as if I grew two heads for something. I looked at them and saw their faces, which made it worse for me.

"Pff," as I laughed out loud and trying to stop "S-Sorry but…but…it was really funny…and now I-I can't stop…hahahaha."

Rikuo was confused what was going on but Zen had a smile on his face at the sight of me laughing and really smiling.

I slowly stopped and returned to my normal state and let them continue their talk.

"Please forgive me for failing to attend the general meetings." said Zen.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that," smiled Rikuo "All they do at those meetings is brag about their misdeeds."

"Now, you mustn't say such things, Waka," praised Zen "After all, you will someday be the leader of all spirits."

"Oh…" said Rikuo.

"I, Zen, cannot wait for the day when you take over as the Third Heir of the Nura clan." said Zen.

"Stop it. I'm not the successor," said Rikuo "I'm just a human…"

"Idiot," as I cursed under my breath but didn't hear me "Do you want to die or something?"

"Don't lie to me," snapped Zen "I've heard the rumors, Rikuo!"

"Huh?" shocked Rikuo.

"That you're a coward," yelled Zen "And that none of the top brass supports you as the Third!"

"Oh…" asked Rikuo as he was surprised "You knew?"

"Of course," demand Zen "So tell me just what's going on with you!"

"Well…" asked Rikuo "Wouldn't it be weird if the Sodaisho of all Spirits were a human? That's why it's impossible for me to be the heir!"

"You did it now," as I sighed "Now there's no stopping it."

"Die, you fool!" yelled Zen as he brought his hand forward, releasing feathers into the air "When did you turn into such a weakling?"

"Someone, stop him!" called Rikuo.

Then Yuki-Onna opened the door with shock of seeing the feathers and then other Youkais came by and yelled at the sight.

"Zen-sama's wings are extremely posionus," yelled one of the Youkais as they all ran off "Don't touch them!"

As they all ran, I was still in the room, in the exact same spot. I sighed at the sight of them running away. Sure they were poisonous but you didn't have to panic like that. Geez.

"Why should I live for something like you!" said Zen.

Then he began coughing which caught my attention. Then he fell next to me, I instantly placed my hand on his back to ease his pain.

"Zen-san!" called Rikuo as he made his way to Zen.

"Stay away!" yelled Zen as he continued coughing.

"It's alright now," as I rubbed his back "Take deep brath, Zen-nii-san. It's almost over."

Then he slowly regained his composure. Then Hebidayu came in and took Zen with him, so that they could go back home.

"I-I'll see you later, Mahiro," whispered Zen as he smiled "Take care."

"Yeah," as I smirked at him but my eyes were gentle "I'll see you later as well. Take care too, Zen-nii-san."

He smiled at me for the last time and left. It was quiet in the room and a bit awkward, I turned to see that Rikuo and Yuki-Onna was still in the room and looking at me.

I sighed and got up to leave to practice more. Once I got there, I placed my bag down and practice with Shi no Hane. The sheath of it was black with a red feather and a silver moon design but the handle had the family emblem on it and the family name.

Our family emblem was a Sakura and in the middle of the emblem was the family name 'Kura' but the full name was 'Kurai' meaning dark. The blade itself was black with a hint of dark red.

"I guess," as I unsheathe Shi no Hane "I can practice with Shi no Hane."

I began practicing for a while now and I closed my eyes to concentrate while practicing.

Then smell and sensed someone come towards me. I sighed and continued practicing.

"What do you want," as I didn't open my eyes to see the person or stop practicing "Can't you see that I'm busy right now. Come back later, Wakagashira (Young Head)?"

"I-I want to know," asked Rikuo "I want to know how you know Zen-san. What's your relationship with him?"

I stopped practicing and opened my eye and turned to Rikuo. I saw that Yuki-Onna was beside him, ready to protect him with her life.

I stabbed Shi no Hane to the ground, I reached for the bandage on the right of my face. I unwrap it and showed them, they were shocked on what they saw.

"I know right," as I smirked with pain and sadness as well as my eyes "It's hideous."

My left was this blazing orange topaz as if it holds fire itself and my right eyes was different from my left.

It was a sky blue color as if it was the sky itself but not the mention the scar the crossed over my eye that covered the right side on my face.

"What happen," asked Rikuo as I saw sympathy on face "How did that happen to you?"

"It happen about 7 years ago when I was 5 years old," as I looked at them "I was playing with my friends. They were the first friends that I ever made and they were everything to me. We ever having so much fun but it didn't last. One my friends betrayed us and killed one friend. He was the light to my world but he was taken away and she was about to kill my other friend, right in front of my eyes again. I felt so powerless as I watched her kill my first friend but seeing her go to my second friend. I snapped and jumped in front of him, to protect him but I was attacked instead."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I blacked out and when I woke up," as I continued my story "I was at Zen-nii-san's house with my family beside me. I was badly injured on the right side on my body and lost my eye that day and was replaced with this eye. His family helped me recover. Zen-nii-san would always visit me and make me smile. He would teach me stuff and tell me stories. I loved it when he told me stories, he's like an Older Brother that I never had. He would always watch out for me and he would always be there for me."

I looked at them and give them one of my rare smiles.

"Every time he told me a story, it about his pride and joy. He always told them with great joy," I turned away from them and picked up Shi no Hane "I grew to love the stories that he told me about this clan but mostly about his pride and joy and that would be you, Wakagashira."

He seemed shocked on what I told him and guilty. Before he asks any more questions, I continued my practice.

"Now that we're done, can you leave," as I continued practicing "So that I can practice without any distractions."

I could tell that he wanted to know more but he didn't want to intrude on my past.

So, they left and I continued with my practice. I closed my eyes to concentrate and to block out all the distractions. I trained for a while until something caught my attention.

I reopened my eyes and saw that the sun was setting but I sensed that something was wrong. I sheathed Shi no Hane and jumped on the roof.

I smelled the air, it smelled like Zen but something felt off. I put Shi no Hane in my sash and jumped to find Zen.

I jumped for a while until I saw Rikuo and a little crow Youkai, Karasu Tengu. I could hear that they were looking for Zen as well, I sighed and landed in front of them, startling them both.

"K-Kura-san," asked Rikuo as he was startled on seeing me "What are you doing here?"

I turned my back to Rikuo and crouched to the ground.

"Get on," as I looked over my shoulder "You're looking for Zen-nii-san right? It'll be faster if you get on me, I can smell where he is. So get on."

Rikuo was hesitating at first but he had to find Zen, then he got on.

I was a little surprised on how light he was but I ignored it and began jumping and run to Zen. I could tell the Rikuo was shocked on how fast I was going. I could see that Karasu Tengu was flying full speed beside me.

"Kura-san," asked Rikuo "Just what or who are you?"

I didn't answer, I was more focus on finding Zen before something bad happens.

Then we entered a bamboo forest, the smell was getting stronger. I stopped and placed Rikuo down but before he could talk, I pointed where Zen and Hebidayu was.

"I see...," said Zen as he was breathing heavily "But I still have some unfinished Business."

I was confused on what he was talking about. I wanted to rush over to he's side but I needed to know more on what was going on.

So I stayed where I was and listened.

"You mean with that idiot son of the Nura clan," asked the Snake Youkai "You're still harping on about him?"

"I can't let you kill me in a place like this." said Zen.

"The least you could do as a weak bird is flap your wings hard and die!" yelled the Snake Youkai as he charged at Zen.

With that I knew what was going on and I wasn't about to watch some fucked up Youkai kill Zen. I grabbed Shi no Hane out of my sash while it was still sheathed.

I blocked the attack, I was able to send him back but Shi no Hane was knocked out on hand in the process. I cursed under my breath as it was knocked out.

"Mahiro!" said Zen as he was shocked.

"Zen-san," called Rikuo as he went to Zen "Are you all right?!"

"Why are you here?" asked Zen.

"I had to apologize to you," said Rikuo "I wanted to make you understand, so I came after you."

"Where are you bodyguards," asked Zen "You know I can't protect you."

I was glad that they made up but my attention was still on Hebidayu. I got in my fighting stance ready to fight.

"Who is he?" asked Rikuo.

"One of the officers of the Yakushi-Ippa Clan …" said Karasu Tengu "Hebidayu."

"What a perfect opportunity," said Hebidayu "I'll kill Nurarihyon's Grandson and win glory for myself as the head of the new Hebidayu Group."

"Hebidayu!" said Zen as he clinches his fist.

I began to laugh like a mad man, everyone was looking at me weirdly but Zen was more worried about me. He knew what was going on and what was about to happen.

"You must be a fuck'n idiot if you to think that," as I smirked evilly, I could tell that my right eye turned crimson red and my left eye to electric yellow "What makes you think that will happen you pathetic Snake."

I could see the rage in Hebidayu's eyes after what I said but I was feeling the excitement of ripping him apart, hearing him cry out in terror.

"M-Mahiro," called Zen "You have calm down. You have to stay in control…don't become something that you're not."

"You're starting to get on my nerves," said Hebidayu as he glared at me "I think I'll kill you first, then I'll that brat back there."

"I'll like to see you try." as I my grin grew with excitement.

"Then die!" yelled Hebidayu as he charged at me.

I began giggling at the image of him being ripped apart and screaming.

"Mahiro!" called Zen.

"Stay still." said someone.

I snapped out of my trance, my eyes returned back to their normal colors. I turned to my right to see who it was, my eyes widened at the sight of the person.

He looked just like Rihan but a teenager with white hair and black at the bottom, his eyes the color red. He smiled at me and pulled out his katana.

"W-Who are you?" as I was shocked on what I was seeing.

He charged at Hebidayu and his katana at Hebidayu's mouth.

"If you had even an ounce of Zen's honor…" said the person "I'd have at least spared your life."

Then he cut Hbidayu in half. Then night fell, I ran to Zen and helped him up. Then we turned to the person.

"Who…," asked Zen "Are you?"

"Rikuo-sama…" said Karasu Tengu.

Zen and I were shocked on what we heard, that person was Rikuo but it totally looked different. I mean he did look like Rihan but what happened.

"Rikuo?!" asked Zen.

Hey, Zen," said Rikuo as he looked over his shoulder to face us "Kura."

We were all struck at how he changed, his aura was different. It was more mysterious and stuff.

"I see…" said Zen as he sat down "You are one-fourth Youkai, after all. I'm pathetic. Here I am, a full-fledged Youkai and yet, I was totally helpess."

He started coughing as I went over to him and pat his back.

"Say, Rikuo…" said Zen as he turned to face Rikuo "The way you are now, you can become the Third. I wish you'd let me see you at the helm during my lifetime."

After hearing that, I made my heart hurt. I knew that Zen's kind had a short lifespan as they grew older. I didn't want to lose another person that was important in my life.

"Want a drink?" asked Rikuo as he turned to us with a bottle of Sake.

"I like that," said Zen as he smiled and nods his head "You'll pour one for me?"

"I think I'll pass," as I smirked and walked away from Zen "I'm still under-aged to drink and I don't think my parents would approve. Sorry guys."

They smiled at me and poured each other drinks while I sat near the cart.

"Poor Hebidayu…" said Zen as he and Rikuo looked over "It was all because I was such a weak boss. It must've been hard on him."

I smirked on how big his heart was, he may be a weak Youkai but his heart his strong and big. That's the flaw that Zen has with others.

"Exchange Sake cups with me…" said Zen as he turned to face Rikuo "I want to officially become your sworn brother. If I'm gonna die anyway, I want to serve you, on the past generations."

"You sure?" smirked Rikuo.

"Once, Zen-nii-san decides on something then he sticks to it," as I smirked at them warmly "Trust me, I know."

They looked at me and back at each other and smiled.

"I want to stake whatever life I have left on you as you are now." smirked Zen.

"Fine," said Rikuo "You're a weak Youkai, Zen, so I'll protect you. Besides, there's a reson why you can't die, right?"

"You were eavesdropping" smiled Zen "How rude of you."

I picked up a leaf and began leaf whistling and playing a calm but sweet melody as they exchange Sake with each other (It the same song that was playing as they were exchanging Sake but in a leaf whistling style). As Zen was heading towards his cart, he stopped and turns to us.

"Rikuo," said Zen with a serious expression on his face "I want you to watch over Mahiro for me. No matter what, can you promise me that you'll watch over my little sister?"

I was a little surprised on what he said but it made my heart warm up. Just knowing that he thought of me as his little sister, as I thought of his as my older brother and that he cared for me.

"Hm," smirked Rikuo "I promise to watch over your little sister."

"Zen-nii-san," as I smiled on of my rare smiles with warm eyes "I don't need a babysitter but thanks. I'll see you later, take care, big brother."

"Yeah," smiled Zen "I'll see you guys later. Take care, now."

Then Zen climbed on the cart and flew back home. I watch him fly away until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Karasu…" called Rikuo.

"Yes." replied Karasu Tengu as he flew next to Rikuo "I'm right here…"

"How many spirits must I exchange loyalty cups of Sake with" asked Rikuo "Before they acknowledge me?"

Karasu Tengu was shocked but I was happy on what I heard. I went to Rikuo with a pleasant look on my face.

"I'm going to become the Third Heir." said Rikuo as he turned to face Karasu Tengu.

"Yes, sir!" said Karasu Tengu as he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to intrude," as I stood behind Rikuo "But I would like to properly introduce myself to you."

I kneeled down with my right hand on my left knee and my left hand on the ground. I took of my hat with my right hand.

To reveal my silver hair with black steaks that reached to the middle of my back. It was tied in a low ponytail with white bandage, that tied half of my ponytail. Also to reveal my silver ears and my silver tail.

"It is a great honor standing in your presences. The Grandson of Nurarihyon, the Sandaime (Third Heir) of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo," as I bowed my head in greeting "I am the first daughter of Kura Akatsuki and Kura Sakuro. I am Kura Aria Mahiro, also known as Kura A. Mahiro."

"I see," said Rikuo as he began walking "Let us go home now."

"Yes, sir." as I got up and followed after him as I placed my hat back on and hiding my tail again.

As we walked back home under the light of the beautiful full moon in the starry night sky. I could help but wonder what the future held for us. It didn't matter to me but whatever was in our path, we will be ready for it.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Keikain Yura

**To Fall in Love with the Same Clan Again**

**Previously:**

I kneeled down with my right hand on my left knee and my left hand on the ground. I took of my hat with my right hand. To reveal my silver hair with black steaks that reached to the middle of my back. It was tied in a low ponytail with white bandage, that tied half of my ponytail. Also to reveal my silver ears and my silver tail.

"It is a great honor standing in your presences. The Grandson of Nurarihyon, the Sandaime (Third Heir) of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo," as I bowed my head in greeting "I am the first daughter of Kura Akatsuki and Kura Sakuro. I am Kura Aria Mahiro, also known as Kura A. Mahiro."

"I see," said Rikuo as he began walking "Let us go home now."

"Yes, sir." as I got up and followed after him as I placed my hat back on and hiding my tail again.

As we walked back home under the light of the beautiful full moon in the starry night sky. I could help but wonder what the future held for us. It didn't matter to me but whatever was in our path, we will be ready for it.

**Chapter 2: Enter Keikain Yura**

I woke up to the sound of bird's singing and saw that it was morning. I sat up, sighed and ran my right hand through my loose hair.

"At least I didn't have a nightmare this time," as I thought, I got up and opened the door and saw the sun rising "I miss you guys so much…Rihan…Riku. Where are you?"

"Kura-san, are you alright?"

I turned to my right and saw that it was Rikuo. He was still in his pajama and rubbing the tired out of his eyes. I was a little surprised on seeing this early after what happened last night. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Good morning Wakagashira (Young Head)," as I bow my head in respect "I'm fine and how are you this fine morning? If I may why are you up this early?"

"I'm fine but for some reason I woke up early and felt like something or someone was going to be here," said Rikuo as he walked next to me "But why are you here, Kura-san? Isn't it a bit early to be awake, are you ok?"

I was a bit surprised on the questions he asked me. It felt like I've been his friend for a long time. My chest felt so warm and light like when I first met Rihan, Otome and Riku.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." as I turn to face him while smiling "I just woke up to the sound of the bird's singing and the light from the sun."

After I told him, he looked shocked for some reason and he rushed to me. Before I could do anything, he cupped my face and had a serious look on his face as he looked at me.

"Kura-san," whispered Rikuo as he cupped my face, his face softened and his voice sounded so caring and pleading "Please tell me what's wrong?"

I was shocked on what he asked because he knew that I was upset.

"Please," pleaded Rikuo "Please tell me what's wrong that would make you cry… please, Kura-san?"

Once he said that, I realized that I was crying but my right eye was crying blood while my left was water. I forced a smile to Rikuo, grabbed his hand on my face and held them feeling the warmth and love that were radiating from him.

"I'm fine," as I removed his hands from my face and smiled warmly at him "Don't worry about me… it's just something about the past that I can't ever forget about."

He looked like he was about to say something, before he could I began walking back to my room.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," as I looked over my shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile "I'll see you later and… thanks for worrying about me, Rikuo."

I closed my door after that and made to the bed. As soon as I sat down, all my bottled up emotion came pouring out and I couldn't stop them from coming. I cried and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

Once I woke up, I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12pm.

"Guess, I overslept," as I sighed "Well it's time to get up now. I need to start train."

I got up, changed out of my white sleeping robe and into my original clothes but minus my hat and my armguard. I tied my hair into a low ponytail wrapped in white bandages. I let my ears and tail show.

I grabbed Shi no Hane and left my room to practice. As I was making my way to the Sakura tree but before I could get there, I almost bumped into the woman from before.

"My apologize for almost running into you," as I bowed "I'll be more careful for now on. If you'll excuse me, I must start my training."

As I bowed one more time, I walked around her to get to the Sakura tree and to start training.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned to face her. She was smiling warmly at me.

"I didn't mean to stop you but I realized that I didn't see you at breakfast," smiled the woman "Would you like to come with me to get something to eat?"

I was a bit shocked on how she knew that I didn't eat. I thought they wouldn't notice that I wasn't there but I guess I was wrong.

"I would like that very much," as I dipped my head in respect "Oh my apologizes, I didn't introduce myself yet. I am Kura A. Mahiro."

"It's nice to meet you, Mahiro. I'm Nura Wakana," said the woman "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

I smiled on how warm she is and on how pure she is. I followed her to a room, she told me to wait inside and that she'll be back. As soon as she left, I sat down and closed my eyes. I could sense the other Yokais around, they were hiding for some reason but I didn't care as much.

My ears twitched when I heard someone coming this way, I smelled the air and realized that it was Wakana coming with some food.

"Sorry about the wait, Mahiro," smiled Wakana as she entered the room "Here you are, I hope you enjoy the food."

I felt my left eye twitch at the sight of my food. It was frozen or had blocks of ice inside. I sighed, it had to be an Ice-Yokai that made these and my bets on the Yuki-Onna.

I picked up my soup and concentrated my energy to my hand. The ice began to melt and heat up as well. I began drinking my soup.

"So," smiled Wakana as she sat in front of me "Tell me a bit about yourself, Mahiro."

Again, she surprised me by what she did and how open she was. Whoever she was married to was a very man. I placed my bowel down and turned my attention to her.

"Well you already know my name," as I said which made her giggle "I'm 13 years old, my birthday is June 23. My likes are my families, friends, reading, writing, visual and performing arts, studying and training and etc. My dislikes are rude, irresponsible, cruel and immature people, thunder storms and bloodbath. My dream is to find my friend who is special to me… no the whole world to me and to keep a promise from a special person."

After finishing that part, I saw Wakana with a sad smile on her face but her eyes said that she knew what I meant.

"Tell me about your family," said Wakana "What are they like?"

Hearing that, a smile began to form and my eyes filled with happiness.

"Where do I start," as my smiled grew and my eyes shining with life "My Mom is Kura Sakuro, head of our clan, 'Kura' but the full term would be 'Kurai' meaning darkness. She's very smart, cunning, blunt, rude but most of all she has a big heart. She won't turn a blind on anyone who needs help, she may seem scary and intimidating but she really is a big softy. My Dad is Kura Akatsuki, he's so funny, outgoing, free spirited, kind, caring and a big teddy bear, you can say. He's always there to make our day, always be there for us and ever protective of his family and clan. My younger brother, Kura Seiya, he's so full of life, so bright, outgoing, cunning, free spirited, blunt and with a big caring heart. He has a bit of a pranking side but overall, he's a good boy."

"You seem to have a wonderful family," giggled Wakana "Tell me what kind of Yokai are you and your family?"

"Oh right," as my tail swish back and forth "My Mom is a Silver Nine-Tail Fox and one of the last one. My Dad is a Hanyo (Half Demon), he's half human and have Karasu Tengu. So that makes Seiya and I half Silver Nine-Tail Fox, 1/4 Karasu Tengu and 1/4 Human but what's really interesting is that we're part Onmyoji from my Dad's side."

She seemed a bit surprised on what I told but who won't. I mean I'm what most Yokai and human are afraid of.

I'm part Onmyoji which is an enemy for a Yoaki and I'm part Yokai which humans fear but my parents always said that we were the future of both world living together. But that didn't mean that I was alright with it, don't get me wrong I love being who I am but it's just others and how they think.

While thinking about that and the past, my eyes began to water. I dipped my head, my bangs hiding my eyes, my ears flat and my tail stopped moving. I hoped that I won't be shunned again.

"Wow, so your part Yokai and part Onmyoji," said Wakana "I think that's wonderful. We can final have a future where there's no hate on both sides and be together."

I looked up and saw that she was smiling warmly at me. Seeing how she accepted me for me and not some abomination, I was really happy. I felt my tears falling from my eyes, I smiled a bright smile like the one I did that day.

"Rihan, Riku," as I thought as I wiped my tears away "I finally found someone who accepted me for being who I am."

"So," asked Wakana as her smiled grew "If your part Karasu Tengu. Does that mean you and your bother have wings and if so, where are they?"

I began to laugh out loud after that question, I was a bit shocked that I was able to laugh this freely and smile at all. I'm really glad that Mom sent me here.

"Sorry about that," as I smiled brightly "But being 1/4 Karasu Tengu, I do have wings but I keep my hidden from others. So that way they won't see me as an abomination but other than that. Yeah, I have wings. Seiya's are pure black like my Dad's but mine are a special case. Mine from top to bottom, are black to white and in the middle is a silver gray color. I think it has to do with my Mom being a White Nine-Tail Fox, I got the white from her and my Dad being a Black Karasu Tengu, I got the black from. It got mixed up together but I don't know why Seiya only has black thou."

"That is interesting," said Wakana "Can you show me your wings by any chance?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I relaxed and my wings popped out from my back. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that Wakana was amazed and intrigued by them.

"Wow," smiled Wakana "Their beautiful, Mahiro."

I smiled and nodded in thanks.

"But wait," asked Wakana as she had a puzzled look on her face "If your Mother in a Silver Nine-Tail Fox, does that mean you and your brother have nine tails?"

"We will have them but not yet," as I explained "You see their like levels of our powers. So the stronger we get, a tail we gain. Right now we both only have one."

"I see," said Wakana as she looked at the clocked "Oh my, look at the time. I'm so sorry to have kept you this long when you have to train."

"No, it's alright," as I got up after finishing my food while we were talking "Thanks for the food and it was nice meeting and talking to you, Wakana-sama. I'll see you later."

As I walked out of the room making my way to the Sakura tree to practice. Once I got there, I placed Shi no Hane down the tree to practice my close combat skills. I practice for hours when notice that the sun was setting, soon Rikuo would be back from school. Then I heard laughter coming from the house, I sighed, grabbed Shi no Hane and made my way back to my room.

Once I got to my room, I noticed that the laughter stopped and for some reason I had a bad feeling about today. I sighed, sat down, closed my eyes and smelled the air. I smelled Rikuo, he seemed nervous about something and he was coming here at a fast pace. I heard him stopping at my door.

"Come in Wakagashira," as I said before he could knock on the door, then I heard the door open "So what's troubling you, for you to come here in such a hurry?"

"How did you know that it was me," asked Rikuo as he was puzzled "And how did you know that I was troubled?"

"I could smell you coming this way," as I opened my eyes and smirked at him "And I could smell that something was troubling you. So what seem to be the problem?"

"Right," said Rikuo "Look my friends are coming here and I need you to stay hidden from them and to keep quiet. Can you do that for me, Kura-san?"

I sighed, so it was because his human friends were coming over that made him like this. I looked up to him and saw the plead in his eyes as well as smell it from him. I sighed, got up and walked past him out of my room.

"K-Kura-san," asked Rikuo as he was surprised as to what happened "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out," as I stopped and turned to him "So I wouldn't be in the way, so don't worry about me being found by your friends. Well, I'm off. I hope you have fun, Wakagashira."

I dipped my head in respect. Before Rikuo could say anything, I jumped away from the house. I could hear Rikuo calling my name but I didn't stop, I have to get out. I couldn't be there while Rikuo was with his friends having fun.

Once I got to the city, I jumped into an alley and placed my hat on, as well as my armguards, Shi no Hane in my sash. I also wrapped bandages around the right side of my face to hide my scar and my eye. I used my Yoki to hide my presence from humans but not from Yokais. I began to wonder around the city watching Human, looking into windows and stuff. I noticed that it was already dark.

"Well, that was fun," as I sighed "I better head back now, before Rikuo gets worried about me."

As I was about to head back, I smelled two humans that smelled like Rikuo. I turned and saw that it was two human girls. One was that girl that I saved a while back, what was her name again.

Oh right, it was Kana but the other girl seemed different. The spiritual energy around her screamed Onmyoji to me but something about that energy seemed familiar to me but where.

Seeing them by their self and walking alone, where there were dangerous Yokais made me a bit uneasy.

"Looks like I have to watch over them," as I sighed following them from behind but not too close or too far "If something happens to them, Rikuo would blame himself for it."

I followed them for a while, when I saw that there were no humans around in the open.

Then I saw them stop, I saw three human males in front of them but something was off about them. I smelled the air and smelled rats and blood. I realized that they were Rat Yokais.

Then I saw them cornering the two girls into an alley. As soon as I heard one of the girl scream, I came out from hiding and jumped in front of them.

"Now, now," as I smirked "Why don't you go leave these Human alone, so that you can live another day, what do you say?"

"Who are you," asked the blond Rat Yokai "You don't look familiar?"

"Probably not," as I placed my right hand on Shi no Hane "But I can't sit back while you attack these Humans. If I let you, Wakagashira would be disaponited in me. So I'll say this once, leave and don't come back."

"So you're on of Sandaime's (Third Heir's)," smiled the Blond Rat Yokai "This just got more fun."

"Why are you helping us," asked the black haired girl "Why aren't you with them, Yokai?"

"Like I said before," as I sighed "It's my duty to protect and also, Wakagashira won't be happy if something would of happen to you two."

"Get them." said the blond Rat Yokai.

Then the other Rat Yokais began to charge.

"I got this one." said the black hair girl as she charged at them

"Uho," cried the black hair girl "Tenho! Tennai! Tensho!Tenho-tennin!"

"Kenkon-genki-ritei! Take form my Shikigami," called the black hair girl as she through a paper "Tanro!"

The paper burst into flame, then appeared a white wolf. I whistled at what happened, at a young age to summon a Shikigami. Not bad.

"You use Shikigami," said the blond Rat Yokai "You must be an Onmyoji."

"Ding, ding," as I said sarcastically "He got it right, what gave it away?"

I smirked when I saw what I said affected him. Then I saw the girl climb on top of her wolf.

"Tanro," said the girl "Devour those rats!"

Then the wolf charged and attacked the Rat Yokais. Ripping them to shred, I was impressed on how strong her Shikigami was.

"That's not fooling around either." said the blond Rat Yokai

Once almost all of them gone, she jumped off her Shikigami and started patting it.

"You're a good boy, Tanro." praised the black hair girl.

"Kyuso-san," asked one of the Rat Yokai "What in the world is this woman?"

"Aniki! (Big Bro!)" ylled the other Rat Yokai.

"Kyuso, huh? The large Rat Yokai who devours kittens," said the black hair girl "Appearing like humans and showing up at a place like this..."

"Being friends with and Onmyoji…," laughed Kyuso as he walked forwards "The Sandaime has quite unusual taste."

I jumped to the girl's side and pulled out Shi no Hane.

"Don't come any closer," as I scrowled and narrowed my eye "And you have no right to talk about the Wakagashira."

But he didn't stop until he was in front of us.

"Put away that violent thing." said Kyuso as he was about the girls chin.

But she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," glared the girl "You rat!"

"You seem to be an impressive Onmyouji," said Kyuso as he wipes his hand. "But… a child is still a child after all."

Then we heard Kana scream, I turned and my eyes widened.

"Shit, I can't believe I let this happen!" as I cursed in my mind at the sight of Kana being surrounded by rats.

"Help me!" cried Kana as she shed tears. "Please!"

"Stop," yelled the girl "That girl has nothing to do with this!"

"You were distracted by my great looks and forgot about what you should be protecting, didn't you," laughed Kyuso "But, there's no need to be embarrassed. It couldn't be helped."

"You Bastard! She has nothing to do with this. This is between you, me and this girl here. Not her!" as I growled and gripped Shi no Hane tighter.

Then the rats got closer to Kana and ready to attack.

"Well," stated Kyuso "Shall I have you put that Shikigami and Sword away?"

I was in a tight spot, I had to protect them but I can't while it was like this. I grind my teeth at the sicuation but I had to put Shi no Hane for Kana and for Rikuo's sake.

I turned to the other girl and saw that she putted her Shikigami away. It turned back to its paper form. I sighed and sleathed Shi no Hane.

After I did, Kyuso slapped the girl in the face and fell to the floor.

"Yura-chan!" cried Kana.

"You bastard," as I kneeled on to her "What did you do that for!? We did what you asked for, so let them go and take me instead!"

"Tempting," smirked Kyuso "But I think I'll take all of you with me."

I grinded my teeth, I saw one of them pick Yura up and Kana followed behind us. We began walking to their hideout.

I looked up to the Full Moon, hoping and praying for help.

"Rikuo," as I thought "Please found us and please help us."

(Rikuo' POV)

It's already night time, dinner was happening at the Nura house. While I was sitting outside, looking at the Sakura tree.

"I wonder where Kura-san is, she seems a bit late. I wonder if she's ok. She didn't seem fine earlier today." as I thought.

Then I saw this Rat Yokai wearing a kimono, I saw it coming towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Another rat!?" as I was a bit surprised after what happen earlier today.

"Waka (Young Master), Rikuo-sama!" called the Rat.

"Huh? The rat this time is sort of cute…" as I said a bit relaxed.

The Rat Yokai nods its head and bowed a bit towards me.

"This is the first time we've had the pleasure of seeing each other," introduced the Rat "I am the Kyuso Clan' errand rat."

"The Kyuso Clan?" as I asked and a bit puzzled.

"Yes," answered the Rat "We are the stingy rats living in the first shopping district of Ukioe Town."

"And, what does a rat like that want from me?" as I asked of why he would be here.

"Well, in fact, I happened to see something," stated the Rat "When your friends, Keikain Yura-sama and Ienaga Kana-sama, and along with someone I never seen before were kinapped by some bad looking guys…"

"Eh? Kidnapped?" as I asked in shocked. "You said kidnapped?"

"Yes, kidnapped," stated the Rat "They were abducted."

"Eh? This is terrible." as I said.

Then I realized something, there was another person but who. Then my eyes widened at the thought of who it was. I just hope that I was wrong.

"Wait, can you tell me what this person looked like," as I asked hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was. "Like their hair color, clothes and other stuff?"

"Yes," said the Rat "This person was wearing a white hat, a navy blue haori with a red feather design on the left side of the shoulder and on the fight sleeve, black pants, a long white sash at dragged on the ground and red arm guards with black gloves. Oh, her hair was white with black streaks tied in a ponytail by white bandages and the right side of her face was bandaged up."

The blood in my body turned cold, on how the Rat decribed this person. It was Kura Mahiro. But how did this happen.

"Th-Thank you for telling me!" as I thanked.

"Huh? You shouldn't do that Rikuo-sama," said the Rat as he was surprised. "Keikain-sama is an Onmyouji! There's no way anyone will step forward to help her."

That's true, but…" as I remember but I had to help them.

"It's all right," stated the Rat "In the slight chance that something happens, the guys from my clan are there. Please, by yourself…"

"I understand. Let's go!" as I said.

I ran with the Rat by my side, as we made our way to the Kyuso Clan house. We stopped at the front gate

"Kana-chan, Keikain-san, Kura-san, I'll definitely save you!" as I thought.

Then I heard sound coming from above and saw two Rat Yokai coming towards to me. They beat me, grabbed me and dragged me into the house.

Once we got into the main room, I saw the leader at the front of the room.

"It's the first time we've met," stated the leader "I am working as the head of the Kyuso Clan, and I am Kyuso. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You tricked me, didn't you!" as I clinched my left arm.

"I told them not to be too rough on you, but, you know..," stated Kyuso "Whatever the case, however much of a useless coward you may be, you are unmistakably the Nura Family's Sandaime."

"Give the three of them back!" as I demand.

"The Nura Family banner no longer has the power to fulfill our ambitions," said Kyuso "The age of banners and justice have long since passed. Do you understand?"

I glared at what he was saying, then he waves his hand and the curtain behind him opens. To my shock it was a giant cage but inside that cage was Kana-chan and Keikain-san.

"Kana-chan! Keikain-san!" as I called out to them.

I rushed forward to them but was stopped by a punch by one of Kyuso's men.

"This is also for the sake of your family," stated Kyuso "The old demons you lead won't be able to survive from now on."

Then I dropped to the floor and got kicked in the stomach.

"I'll have you declare that you won't inherit the Sandaime position." continued Kyuso.

"And then you'll return the three of them?" as I asked through the pain.

"During the night, I'll have you circulate your resignation around the whole country," said Kyuso "In the case that you can't keep that promise, I'll have these girls die along with the dawn, kay?"

I looked back up to the cage then I realized that Kura-san wasn't there. I began to panic on where she was.

"W-Where's Kura-san? What did you do to Kura-san!?" as I asked.

Kyuso smirked and snapped his finger. Then two of his men came into the room. I turned and my eyes widened it was Kura-san but that wasn't what surprised me. It was the injuries that she had.

"What did you do to her?!" as I was angered at what I saw.

"Heh, she was a bit of trouble, so we had to break her but she's a tough one and always saying that you'll come get them. You should have heard the way she screamed, it was pure heaven and the tears from that beautiful blue gem." smirked Kyuso.

After he said that, they all started laughing. I couldn't help but feel useless. Seeing Kura-san like that and saying that I'll come save them. I got up and made my way out.

"Don't forget," said Kyuso "Or else you won't ever see them again."

As I walked out, making my way back through the park. A Yokai up out and fell in front of me.

"Who are you? You're hurt?" as I asked a bit surprised.

"The Sandaime," said the Yokai "I'm disgraced."

"Huh?" as I was puzzled on what he said.

I kneeled down and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"I was given control of the first shopping district by the Sodaisho (Supreme Commander)," stated the Yokai "I'm the Leadre of the Bakeneko Clan, Ryouta Neko."

"Ah,um…It might be better if you don't speak much…" as I said.

Then we both heard someone was coming this way, so we both hid into the bushes as they pass by.

Once they were gone, we made our way back to my house.

"The things we are doing may seem like bad things from the Wakagashira's perspective, however, we have discipline," stated Ryouta Neko "We have been careful not to sully the banner of the Nura Family."

"Hey, someone! Come quickly!" as I called while we were entering the house.

"But, those guys are different." stated Ryouta Neko.

"Waka!" called Yuki-Onna.

"Ryouta Neko!" called Kubinashi.

(Mahiro's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw that I was held by two of the Rat Yokais.

"I see that you're awake now," said Kyuso "So how did you sleep?"

I turned and saw Kyuso right in front of the cage, smirking down at me.

"Leave them alone," as I said while being in pain. "They have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me, Yokai to Yokai."

"Hmph," smirked Kyuso "As if, why would I waste such a wonderful treat and a ticket of bring the Nura Clan down."

After hearing that, I grind my teeth and tightened my hand.

Then I smelled the air, my eyes widened at the smell. It was the smell of summer rain and a hint of Sakura.

It was Rikuo.

I began to panic of him being here, I looked around and saw that he wasn't here and that the smell was old. I turned back to Kyuso.

"Where's Rikuo," as I snarled and my pupils slanted "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing much," stated Kyuso "We just gave him a very warm welcome and he left not too long ago."

"You bastard!" as I growled.

Then I heard Yura waking up and I'm guessing Kyuo did to because to turned to face the cage.

"Have you woken," said Kyuso "Onmyoji girl…"

Then Yura looked her right and saw Kana.

"Ienaga-san!" called Yura as she crawled over to Kana checking if she was alright. "I said that this girl has nothing to do with this! Release her!"

"It seems as though you still don't understand," stated Kyuso "Shall I teach you that without having your Shikigami, you're just a normal woman?"

"That bastard, if I ever get out of this, you're dead!" as I thought grinding my teeth.

"There's no one who'll come save you." stated Kyuso.

"Wrong." as I stated.

Then they both turned to me. I smirked and looked them in the eye.

"I'm still here," as I slowly regained my energy. "And this time you're all mine to kill."

I burst my energy around me, sending the two Rat Yokais that were holding me into flames. They began screaming, trying to put them out but it was too late.

They were burnt to crisp, I smirked at the surprised look on their faces. I slowly walked to Kyuso with flames danced around me, making my hair and sash fly from the heat.

"I won't do that if I were you," stated Kyuso "We still have these human girls with us. So why don't you be a good girl and stay quiet?"

I stopped, thinking that I was stupid of doing that while Yura and Kana was still held hostage. I clinched my teeth, shaking in rage but I had to stop for them and for Rikuo. I sighed and relaxed making my energy decrease.

Once it was gone, I got punched in the stomach. I fell to the ground, I looked up and saw that it was Kyuso smirking down on me.

"You really are a feisty," stated Kyuso as he started stomping on me, making me cry with pain. "But where's the fun in that? It will be more fun to break that spirit of yours."

Once he stopped, his men grabbed me by the arms and I saw them bring a caldron like thing. They placed it right in front of me.

"Seeing as you control fire, let's see if you can survive this," said Kyuso as one of his men light fire inside. "All you have to do is place your hands inside and leave them there until I tell you to take them out. If you don't, then those two girls with suffer the consequences. So what will you do?"

I was shocked on what he said but I had to do to. I can't let them get hurt because of me.

I got out their grip and untied my sash, removed my haori, my armguard, my black finger-less gloves, my hat, Shi no Hane and placed them on the ground.

I was only wearing my white sleeve-less turtleneck shirt, my black pants and my sandals.

"W-What are you doing," asked Yura as she was surprised on I was doing. "Why…Why are you doing this for us, when you don't even know us!?"

I turned to her and give her a smile, telling that it was going to be alright.

"It's because if I let anything happen you two, Wakagashira won't ever forgive me and I would never be able to forgive myself as well," as I turned back Kyuso. "Let's get this start, if I do this, you'll let them go and I'll stay in their place."

"Fine by me," stated Kyuso "Well, we're waiting. Let's start this show."

I walked up to the fire, when I heard Kana waking up.

"Yura-chan," asked Kana "Yura-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ienaga-san." said Yura as she kept her eyes on me.

Then Kana turned to face me and had a shocked look on her face. Proabaly because of the injuries I have. I could smell the fear from her, so I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Kana. I'll get you guys out of there soon. So, please be patient a bit, ok?" as I turned back to the fire.

"Before you do that," said Kyuso "Why don't you show us what kind Yokai you are and saw us what's under those bandages?"

I closed my eyes, showing my ears, tails and wings. I removed my bandage and opened my eyes. Kana and Yura were surprised on what they saw, while Kyuso smirked.

"So your part bird and the legendary Silver Fox Yokai," stated Kyuso "What a prize, I'll be able to make big money out of you. Now where were we?"

I placed both my arms into the fire. I felt the fire burning my arms, as I cried in pain but didn't pull them out. I could tell that Kyuso and his gang were enjoying the show.

"Please stop," cried Kana "Please stop! Please don't hurt yourself because of us. Please stop, Yokai-san!"

But I didn't listen to her. I had to do this in order for them to get out of this alive and in one piece.

"Alright, that's enough for now." said Kyuso.

I pulled my arms out, to a step back and fell to my knees. I leaned forward, clinching my arms close to my body.

They were burned up to my elbow and a bit above. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming. Then I saw Kyuso walking in front to the cage with his men behind him.

"Did you know?" stated Kyuso "Human blood before dawn is the most coagulated slushiest and delicious."

As he opened the door to the cage, my eyes widened at what he was about to do.

I was about to rush over there but I was held back by two of his men. They both grabbed the upper part of my arms and my wings.

"Wait," as I yelled trying to get out. "You said that you would let them go, if I stayed instead!"

"Well," smirked Kyuso as he looked over his shoulder to face me. "I lied and you should know that. We, Yokais always lie."

Then he entered the cage.

"Don't come near us!" yelled Yura.

"Are you wanting this paper knife?" asked Kyuso as he waved Yura's Shikigami paper.

Then he placed it into his mouth and ate it. I could smell the tear forming in Kana's eyes and the fear from both of them.

"Please…" as I plead in my mind while tears fell from my eyes. "Please someone safe them…please."

Then front of the room wall exploded, we all turned to the smoke and I saw a parade of Yokais but who were they.

"Kyuso-sama! What's this?" asked one of the Rat Yokais.

"This is my first time seeing it too," said Kyuso "Maybe…this is…a tumuliuous horde."

Then I smelled a smell that I knew. My eyes widened at the sight of who it was and tears began to fall more at who it was.

"Rikuo." as I whispered while crying.

"What's this!?" asked Kyuso "Whose order are you all moving under? The tumultuous horde shouldn't move for anyone but their master!"

"Their master is in front of you!" stated one of the Yokais.

"What!?" asked Kyuso as he was puzzled.

"This esteemed person is the Sodaisho, Nurarihyon's Grandson. The esteemed person who will become the next master of the Yokais." Stated the same Yokai from before.

"It really is," as I thought "It really is Rikuo."

"Y-you sent the resignation around, right?" asked Kyuso.

"This thing?" asked Rikuo as he pulled out a paper.

Then he began ripping it to sherd, which I smirked at and seeing the look on Kyuso's face.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" demanded one of the Rat Yokai.

"You bastard!" cursed another Rat Yokai.

Then I heard the bars of the cage being forced open, I knew that meant Kana and Yura were safe.

"The cats managed to get away." said Rikuo.

"Crap! Undereatimating me…," said Kyuso as he turned back to face Rikuo, his face turned in a rat. "You guys kill everyone!"

Then they all charged to attack, I smirked how they forgot about me but now I can fight freely without the consequences.

I released my energy and burned the Rat Yokais that were holding my down. I sighed and slowly placing my things back on but careful enough not to hurt myself.

Once I finished, I saw some of the Rat Yokais coming towards me. I flared my energy and they all burst into flames. Wow that was really easy. I hope there would be a challenge at least.

"Oh? What's this? The leader of the Bakeneko Clan, it was…," said Kyuso "Ryouta Neko-san."

I turned and saw Kyuso, a Cat Yokai, a Neck-less Yokai and Rikuo together.

"Are you injured?" stated Kyuso.

I grinded my teeth at what he said.

"I'll be his opponent." stated Ryouta Neko.

"Rikuo-sama," asked the Neck-less Yokai "Are you going to let him do it?"

Please, Rikuo-sama!" said Ryouta Neko "He's…The revenge for my subordinates! This is something I absolutely, absolutely must do!"

"Giving me this service too?" laughed Kyuso.

Then Ryouta Neko charged at Kyuso.

"Ryouta Neko!" yelled the Neck-less Yokai "Wait!"

Then Kyuso charged into a giant rat, while Ryouta Neko charged with his claws. Kyuso attack but was stopped by a red thread from the Neck-less Yokai.

Then Ryouta Neko jumped into the air.

"This is revenge for my subordinatests!" yelled Ryouta Neko as he attacked.

Then Kyuso attacked and sent Ryouta Neko to the ground.

"Ryouta Neko!" asked the Neck-less Yokai "Are you all right?"

"Of course!" stated Ryouta Neko as he was in a bit of pain.

"Are you finished already?" asked Kyuso as he mocked. "I wanted to play with you a while, but there seems to be no end of trash like you."

"What!?" said the Neck-less Yokai.

"If I take you out, these guys will scatter!" stated Kyuso as he was about to attack Rikuo.

But I jumped in front of him and kicked him in the face. He stepped back a bit while I landed in front of Rikuo kneeling.

"My apologizes, Rikuo-sama," as I bowed my head. "Because of my mistake, I let Kana-sama and Yura-sama held hostage by them. Please excused me of my arranges, for I have caused nothing but trouble for you and the Clan."

"Kura," said Rikuo "You did nothing wrong, you watched over them and protected them from harm while we weren't there and for that you did a good job. Keep up the good work."

I was a bit shocked on what he said but I was glad that he forgave to me for what happened.

Then I heard Kyuso charging again but Rikuo pulled out a red sake bowl and blow white flames, which surrounded Kyuso and started burning him.

"What's this?" asked Kyuso.

"Secret Technique: Serene State of Mind, Sakura," stated Rikuo "Ignite all of that exile's anxiety. If you hadn't come after me, you had a chance for victory. I had no intention of intervene."

"The Nura Family who are bound to an outdated banner will not last much longer!" stated Kyuso "I shall live more freely!"

"Just shut up already." as I said coldy and waved my hand.

Mix my flame with Rikuo's White Flame but mine wasn't any ordinary flame. Mine was pure black and it began to mix together with the white flame. Making a combination of white and black flames, they looked like they were dancing together.

"Wh-what is this!?" asked Kyuso.

"Those are the Black Flames of Hell," as I stated "They are my Hatred, Sorrow, Pain and my Sin combine. Together, they will send you to the depths of hell. May you burn in the depths of Hell, Kyuso."

After that he was burnt away to nothing.

Once we were done everyone was silence at what I said but we a left and went to the bridge at the city. Where Yura and Kana were standing on the other side of us, it was dawn by then.

"Next time we meet, I'll definitely defeat you!" stated Yura.

"Let's meet again." said Rikuo as we began to walk back.

"Wait," yelled Kana as we stopped. "I wanted to thank, Yokai-san for everything she did for us. So thank you so much and I hope your injuries get better."

I looked over my shoulder and nodded my head. Then we began to head back home.

"This is morning fog, eh?" said Rikuo "The coat of fog feels good on me. Shall we linger around a little longer before going home?"

"Okay!" replied Yuki-Onna.

While we were walking a bit before heading home, my arms began to sting much more than before. I just hope that no one notices. Then my vision began to blur but I kept walking to be seen that I was ok.

"Hey," asked Yuki-Onna "Are you alright?"

Then she touched where I got burned, which sent a shock of pain through my body. I cried in pain as I jumped away from her. Then I realized at what I did now they know I'm not alright.

"I-I'm fine," as I tried to act like nothing happened. "Let's just get home."

I started walking but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned, saw that it was Rikuo and he look worried.

"Kura," asked Rikuo "What happen?"

I bit my lip. I had to keep this from him.

If he found out, he would blame himself for it. I sighed and started walking again.

"Don't worry about, Wakagashira," as I looked over my shoulder. "I'm fine. I'll see you guys back home."

Before Rikuo could say anything, I flapped my wings and flew back home.

Once I got back, I went start to my room and took off my hat, my sash, my haori, my gloves, armguard and Shi no Hane and placed them on the floor. I saw that the burns on my arm started to bleed and the skin began peeling.

I sighed, looks like I have to hide from everyone for a while. My head began feel light and my vision didn't help one bit. I closed my eyes to focus my energy to heal my head.

While I was doing that, I didn't realize that Rikuo was heading towards until it was too late.

"Kura-san, are you here," asked Rikuo as he entered.

I saw that he was back to his normal self, but that didn't stop him from seeing my arms. I used my wings and tail to hide then from him but it was too late.

Once he saw my arms, his eyes widened with shock and he rushed to my side.

"Kura-san," asked Rikuo "What happen to your arm!?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want him to blame himself for what I did. My ears flattened at that the thought.

While I was in my own world, I felt a warm hand on my face. I jumped a bit but relaxed to the feeling. It leaned towards it, closing my eyes enjoying the warm.

"Kura-san," asked Rikuo "Please tell me what happen?"

I opened my eyes and saw the plead in his eyes for answer. I sighed and nodded my head. I felt his hand remove from my face.

"It was part of the deal," as I said but I couldn't look him in the eye. "If I put my hands in the fire, he'll let Kana and Yura go in one piece and safe. It was worth it, I didn't want any of your friends to get hurt because my mistake and I didn't want you thinking that it was all your fault, when it's not."

"You did all that for me," asked Rikuo as he was shocked. "But why, we barely know each other. Is it because I'm the heir of the Nura Clan, that you had to sacrifice your arms?"

"No," as I finally looked him in the eyes. "I did it because you're too pure, so innocent and with so much light for all that to happen to you. It will happen in the future but… not just yet. That's why I did and that I didn't want to see the light in your eyes slowly disappeared at the thought of you thinking that it was all your fault."

He seemed shocked on what I said but I just smiled warmly at him like I did when I met Rihan, Riku and Otome.

"I would always put my life on the line for you, your friends, your family and the Clan. To protect the light inside of you and also those precious to you. Don't worry about me and these injuries will heal in no time. So don't blame yourself for what I did because I don't regret it one bit."

After saying that, he wrapped me into his arms but being careful with my arms and silently cried. I felt my tears slowly falling from my eyes but they were tears of joy.

Thinking back about that day and how I failed to protect them but today I feel like I was about to make up for that. I was able to protect those who were in Rikuo's life, so that he wouldn't feel what I felt.

Since I couldn't wrap my arms around him, I used my wings to wrap him and feeling the embrace around him, he tightened his hold on me.

After that, he was peacefully sleeping with his head on my lap. I smiled at the sight, using my tail to cover him and using my power to keep in warm and safe.

"Thank you…," whispered Rikuo in his sleep. "Mahiro."

Hearing him saying my name, I silently vowed that I would protect him and help him in this world anyway I can.

"No," as I smiled "Thank you, Rikuo."


	4. Chapter 3: On the Mountain Where Ogre's

**To Fall in Love with the Same Clan Again**

**Previously:**

Since I couldn't wrap my arms around him, I used my wings to wrap him and feeling the embrace around him, he tightened his hold on me.

After that, he was peacefully sleeping with his head on my lap. I smiled at the sight, using my tail to cover him and using my power to keep in warm and safe.

"Thank you…," whispered Rikuo in his sleep. "Mahiro."

Hearing him saying my name, I silently vowed that I would protect him and help him in this world anyway I can.

"No," as I smiled "Thank you, Rikuo."

**Chapter 3: On the Mountain Where Ogre's Live, Crimson Plum Flowers Bloom**

After a while of letting Rikuo sleep on my lap, I realized at it was time for him to go to school. I looked down and saw that he looked so peaceful but he had to wake up. I sighed, gently shook him with my hands. My hands were slowly healing with my energy but not fasten enough.

"Waka," as I softly spoke to wake him up "It's time to get up. You're going to be late for school."

He slowly woke up but something about him was off. I smelled the air, my eyes widened a bit realizing what was off. He had a fever.

I dipped down came face to face with him, placed my forehead on his to check in temperature.

"Kura-san," asked Rikuo in a croaky voice "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer him, I had to see if I was right or not. I sighed and moved away from him. I moved him gently off my lap and placed him in my bed.

"It looks like you got a fever," as I placed my black finger-less gloves that reached up to my elbow to cover my burn. "I'll tell Wakana-sama that you're sick and won't be able to go to school. So until then stay here, ok."

He nods his head, slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. I smiled at the sight and left my room to tell Wakana.

It didn't take long for me to find her, she was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Once I walked in, she turns towards me and smiles.

"Good morning, Mahiro" greeted Wakana "What I do for you today?"

"Good morning, Wakana-sama," as I bowed in respect. "It would seem that Rikuo-sama has a fever and won't be able to go to school today. Right now he is in my room resting but once I return. I'll be taking him to his room."

"Thank you for telling me, Mahiro," smiled Wakana "Once I'm done here, I'll check on Rikuo in his room. Until then can you watch over him for me."

"Of course, Wakana-sama. I shall see you later then." as I lifted my head and headed for my room.

Once I got there, I kneeled down to Rikuo and gently shook him again. He woke up and looked me with sleep in his eyes.

"Come on, Wakagashira. It's time I took you to your room." as I picked him up and placed him on my back.

We began walking to his room, I could sense the other Yokais watching and wondering what was going on. I sighed, I didn't really like all this attention but I had to get Rikuo to his bed.

While I was thinking, I felt Rikuo snuggle against my back for comfort. My face soften at that, he really was too pure for this dark world. Thinking at made my remember my vow. That I would do whatever it takes to protect him and to help him in anyway, I can.

Once I got to his room, I placed him in his bed and sat beside him. I looked out and saw that the Sakura tree was in front of his room. It really a peaceful sight indeed. Waiting for a while, Wakana walked in with supplies for Rikuo, to help him with his fever

"Sorry for taking a while," smiled Wakana as sat on the other side of Rikuo. "Thank you for watching over him, Mahiro."

I nodded my head and watched her take care of him.

Later when she was gone, some other Yokais came to take care of him. I met the Neck-less Yokai who was Kubinashi and a female Yokai with long brown hair who was Kejoro.

It was peaceful around the house, I stayed by Rikuo the whole time watching over him. I closed my eyes to relax, using my ears and smell to sense if anything was wrong or not.

"Kura-san."

"What's wrong, Wakagashira? Is something troubling you?" as I asked without opening my eyes.

"How's your arm doing?" asked Rikuo.

I burst out laughing at what he asked, I could tell that Rikuo was cofused on why I was laughing but I didn't care. He really is a caring person, always worrying about someone instead of himself.

"Sorry," as I looked at him with a smile "But you asked how I was when you're sick. You always worry about others before yourself. You really are something, one of a kind…Rikuo. And don't worry about my arms, their healing, slowly but healing."

Hearing that, Rikuo smiled as relief filled him. I giggled a bit but kept quiet for Rikuo to rest.

After that it was peaceful again, then the sun was setting and soon the day would end. In the room now was Rikuo, Kejoro and I.

"Hmm, it seems like it's still quite high, isn't it?" said Kejoro as she took the thermometer out of Rikuo's mouth. "It would be better if you slept some more."

"Yeah…" said Rikuo

"Don't complain, Wakagashira." as I sighed, seeing that he was still sick. I began to worry a bit.

"I've brought the water." said Kubinashi as he came inside with a bowl of water.

"Thank you, Kubinashi." thanked Kejoro.

Kejoro grabbed the water from him and passed it to me. I ringed the water out of the towel and placed it on Rikuo's forehead. Then I smelled something in the air, it was a mix of herbs and of the forest. I smirked at who it was. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Zen-san!" said Rikuo.

I smelled that Kubinashi and Kejoro left the room, leaving Rikuo, Zen and I inside. I heard Zen walk inside and sat on the other side of Rikuo. It was silent until Zen spoke.

"You're pretty pathetic in your daytime form." stated Zen "You were a little too intense and got a fever?"

I smirked at what he said but kept quiet for them to talk.

"Zen-san, aren't you the more sickly one of us?" stated Rikuo.

"Heh." said Zen as he turned his head away from Rikuo.

I giggled at what Rikuo said to Zen but I kept in and I could feel Zen glaring at me to keep quiet. I just smirked at him and he turned back to face Rikuo.

"Hey! Do you really not remember going on the raid?" asked Zen.

That's when I got serious. I opened my eyes and listened.

"About that…" said Rikuo as he turned towards me deep in thought.

"As for me…," stated Zen which made Rikuo look back at him. "I've been thinking that I want the you from that time to inherit the Sandaime position."

Hearing that Rikuo looked down, I felt a little sad for him but kept quiet and listened. It became silent, no one talking or making a sound.

Then Zen got up and his way to the door.

"I'm heading out. See you later, Rikuo, Mahiro…" said Zen as he stopped at the door and turned to us but didn't get to finish.

"Waka!" yelled Yuki-Onna as she pushed Zen out of the way and rushed to Rikuo's side. "I'm sorry! Even though I'm your aid, I didn't realize that Waka hadn't come to school…"

As Rikuo and I felt a sweat dropped from the sight of Yuki-Onna.

"I allowed myself to spend the day like it was normal!" cried Yuki-Onna as tears fell from eyes turning into ice. "It is an unforgivable mistake for me to commit."

Then she grabbed Rikuo's burning hands, I know that it wasn't going to go well and I was right because as soon as she grabbed it, smoke rose from their hands.

Then Yuki-Onna screamed from the heat and rushed to the bucket of water beside me.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" cried Yuki-Onna as she placed her hands inside.

After that happen, I felt my left eye twitching at that but I just sighed, trying to relax.

Then Yuki-Onna went to her original spot beside Rikuo and began making something. I closed my eyes to keep calm.

"This should do it!" said Yuki-Onna as she was proud of herself. "This is my specially made ice pack, so your fever will soon go down! Well, I'm going to bring you some medicine, so please wait."

"H-heavy…" said Rikuo.

I opened my eyes, I felt my eyes widen at what I saw. There was a big ice pack on Rikuo's forehead, I was about to get it off but then I smelled that someone was coming and just someone.

They were human and two of them were Yura and Kana.

I turned myself to my Human self.

My hair turned from silver with black to completely black, my eyes were the same but I was able to cover the scar over my face but not over my right eye.

My clothes changed as well.

Now I was wearing a red jacket with black feather on my right shoulder and a black crescent moon on my back and a white feather crossing over it, a black sleeve-less turtleneck, black leather gloves, ripped jeans and white socks.

My hair was tied in the same way.

"Tsurara?" called Rikuo as his eyes were closed "The ice is huge! Could you melt it a little bit?"

I just closed my eyes, to keep quiet and to see or in my case, to hear what happens.

"Huh? Tsurara?" asked Kana.

"Huh?" said Rikuo "Kana-chan!"

"It's not just Ienaga-san, everyone is here!" said a boy.

"Hello~!" said two girls together.

"We're coming in!" as they said as they entered into the room.

"What's everyone doing here?" asked Rikuo.

I could smell the panic coming from him because of his friends being here.

"We came to visit you." said the boy from before. "You're pathetic, Nura-kun! Catching a cold is proff that you're an idiot!"

I could feel my patience being tested and my anger rising.

"W-well… I'll be leaving now…" said Kejoro as she left.

"Ah! Thank you very much, Maid Nee-san!" said the boy.

"Wait, don't leave me alone, Kejoro! Don't leave me with these Humans!" as I screamed in my mind but it was useless, she was already gone.

"Rikuo-kun, did you mistake us for someone just now?" asked Kana.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" said Rikuo as he tried to hide it.

"Please don't fine out, please don't find out." as I kept saying in my mind hoping that they won't find out.

"It seemed like you said Tsurara…" said Kana.

Then Rikuo began coughing which was brilliant, you're a miracle worker, Rikuo. Let's just hope this works.

"Are you alright?" asked Kana "Have you taken medicine?"

"Ah, not yet…" stated Rikuo.

I could feel his eyes on me but I kept my eyes closed and kept quiet.

"Wait a second, I'll get some medicine and bring it." said Kana as she got up to get it. "The Kitchen was this way, right? I'll be right back!"

"Ah, wait! Kana-chan!" called Rikuo.

Then I smelled Yuki-Onna coming back.

"No, no, no! Don't come in here! Please, don't come in here!" as I yelled in my mind, hoping and praying but it was too late.

"Hah!" smiled Yuki-Onna as she opened the door in front of Kana.

"Oh?" said Kana as she was surprised on seeing Yuki-Onna and seeing her with the medicine. "O-Oikawa-san?"

"Ienaga-san?" asked Yuki-Onna.

"Oh?" said the boy.

"Why is she here?" asked a different boy.

I could smell fear and realization on what she just did. I sighed and shook my head. What are we going to do now?

Then I heard them shiver a bit, I'm guessing she released some of her Yoki to make the room cold. I sighed on how this was going?

"U-umm, you know…" said Rikuo as he tried to explain but did so poorly.

"Aha! I see, she came to visit you first, right?" stated the boy.

"Y-yeah, that's it." replied Rikuo "She came about ten minutes before everyone else."

"Y-yeah, that's it!" said Yuki-Onna and laughed.

"Good, good. Go along with it." as I said in my mind.

"Okay, say Ahh!" said Yuki-Onna as she fed Rikuo his medicine.

"Ahh…" said Rikuo as he took his medicine "Thank you."

"Not at all." smiled Yuki-Onna.

Then I smelled that someone was jealous of him but who. I could feel a smirk form but kept it hidden.

"Rikuo-kun… He did say Tsurara a moment ago after all…" whispered Kana as she thought no one would hear her but she was wrong.

I heard her loud and clear, I also smelled something from her but I couldn't tell what it was. Hurt… Jealously… Something but what?

"Well now! We're finished with nursing, and now everyone from the Pure Cross Mystery Detective Corps has gathered together, so…" stated the boy "I shall begin again with the announcement about this weekend!"

"Weekend?" asked Rikuo.

"Yes. After all, you all are probably free! Unlike me!" stated the boy "This weekend, we're going to meet with a demon professor that I contacted earlier."

"Eh?" said Rikuo.

"What's that?" asked the girl.

"The demon professor has even prepared a hotel for us to stay!" said the boy "Demon training camp!"

After hearing that, I had to keep myself from falling at that.

"Training camp?!" asked the other girl.

"What will you do?" asked the girl.

"Well, since I'm free, I can go, but… How about you Kana?" asked the other girl.

"Me? I…" said Kana.

"A small trip. It sounds like fun!" said Yuki-Onna. "Of course, Rikuo-kun will go too, right?"

"Y-yeah, if my fever goes down." smiled Rikuo.

"All right! Yura-kun is coming of course," stated the boy "Nura-kun and Oikawa-kun will also be participating, right?"

"I'm going too!" said the other boy.

"A-ah, I'll go too!" said Kana.

I giggled a bit on how they said together, this is so much fun to hear and how the interact.

Well, shall we go too?" asked the girl.

"Sounds good!" replied the other girl.

I burst out laughing at that point, I didn't care if I scared them or surprised them of me being there. It was too much for me.

"W-who are you?!" asked the other boy.

I opened my eyes and saw that they were shocked on seeing me but I could do was smirk at them.

I looked towards Rikuo and Yuki-Onna and saw that they forgot about me being here which made it more funny.

"Who me? Oh right, you guys don't know me expect for Rikuo and Tsurara. I'm Aria, Tsukiyomi Aria." as my smirk grew like a Cheshire.

After introducing myself, I saw Yura's eyes widened at what she heard.

"You're a Tsukiyomi?" asked Yura.

I could tell that everyone was confused on what was going on.

"Yura-chan, why is 'Tsukiyomi' so important?" asked Kana.

"Tsukiyomi is a Family or Clan of Onmyoji, that were before the Kaikain's." stated Yura "They were equally tied with us. With powers and respect but all of a sudden they disappear and never seen or heard of. But some heard rumors that their still around, roaming in the shadows of both world, Humans and Yokais."

After that, they all looked at me. I could smell fear, respect, amazement and others. I didn't care but smelling fear from Rikuo, really hurt.

"Can you prove that you're a 'Tsukiyomi?" stated the black haired boy.

I sighed, turned my back to show the emblem on my jacket.

"That's…" said Yura as she was a bit shocked on what she was seeing. "That's the emblem of the 'Tsukiyomi'."

"Well, that settles that. Why don't we introduce to Aria-kun then?" said the black hair boy "I'm Kiyotsugu."

"Hi, I'm Maki Saori." said the blond hair girl.

"Hello, I'm Shima Jiro." said the blond hair boy.

"I'm Torii Natsumi. It's nice to meet you." said the black hair girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Aria-chan." said Kana "I'm Ienaga Kana."

"I''m Keikain Yura," said Yura "It's nice to meet one of the 'Tsukiyomi' after hearing so much about them. I hope we can work together in the future."

"Well now that's all done," said Kiyotsugu "Aria-kun, how would you feel joining us on this trip?"

I was surprised on what he said but it was a good way of watching over Rikuo and to protect him if something happens.

"Sure, I think it'll be fun beside," as I smirked and placed my arms around Rikuo which surprised him. "I get to hang out with Rikuo and get to know his friends more. So yeah, I'm in."

I could smell a tint of something coming from Kana and Yuki-Onna but I ignored it and turned to Rikuo as he looked at me in shock. I winked at him and removed my arm from him which I immediately miss the warmth from him.

"Alright! It's settled!" stated Kiyotsugu "The location is a place the demon professor knows and recommened, Ume Rakuen! That's where we'll have the Pure Cross Myrtery Detevtive Corps' first training camp!"

After hearing, Ume Rakuen, I knew what it meant. I narrowed my eyes at that.

"I will not let any danger fall upon Rikuo and the other while I am there." as I vowed in my mind as I tightened my hand.

After they all left, I could feel the tension in the air and I couldn't stand did. I knew that they shunned me and wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. I got up and left the room before they could do or say anything.

I turned back to my Yokai form, released my wings from their hold but kept my ears and tails hidden. I began to fly.

I had to get away from there to clear my head and to calm down. I flew around the town, enjoying the sight and once I calmed down I flew back home.

Once I landed, I went started to my room but I was stopped by Wakana when she was walking towards me with bags of ice.

"There you are, Mahiro. Where have you been, we were so worried?" asked Wakana.

"I-I'm sorry," as I looked down. "It's just… I wanted to clear my head and to calm down as well…"

"I see, but next time, don't stay out to late," smiled Wakana as she started walking "Come follow me, Mahiro."

I followed right behind her to where she was going.

Then we entered a big room filled with Yokais, enjoying their time together and having fun.

Then I saw Rikuo and Yuki-Onna, I wanted to turn and get out but I said that I would stay with Wakana. I sighed and followed her to them.

"Alright, will this be enough?" asked Wakana as she hands the bags of ice to Yuki-Onna.

"Thank you very much!" smiled Yuki-Onna as she began to pack the ice into her bag.

"By the way, where will you be going for the training camp?" asked Wakana.

"A place called Ume Rakuen." replied Rikuo.

"It seems like it'll be kind of fun, right?" smiled Yuki-Onna.

"Ume Rakuen?" asked Wakana as if she heard of it before.

"Mom, you know it?" asked Rikuo.

"Not really. I feel like I've heard of it before…" smiled Wakana "Ah, well go have fun Rikuo, Yuki-Onna and Mahiro!"

"Okay!" smiled Yuki-Onna as she lifts her bag now dripping with water.

Rikuo sighs and hands her a notebook with writing on it. I smirked at the sight but it didn't seem like I was notice.

So I decided to return to my room but I was stopped, when something grabbed one of my wings.

I looked and saw that it was Rikuo, I was shocked that he would even touch me after learning that I said I was from a Onmyoji Family. I pulled my wing out of his grip and walked out of the room.

I didn't care if I disrespected him or not, I couldn't stay there and look at his face or even be near him if he was disgusted with me.

I flapped my wings and landed on the roof looking at the night sky.

Then I turned my attention to the lonely Moon, it was so bright, so beautiful but yet so lonely. Nobody would stay to look at the Moon or even stay with it.

They always left for the bright and warm Sun, where it was warm, with so much light and love.

It made me think of how I truly am alone in this world, to walk alone, never to be in the light and to stay in the darkness of the world. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I wasn't alone.

"Beautiful Moon tonight is in it?"

I jumped in surprise. I turned and saw that it was Nurarihyon. He gave me a grin and sat beside me. There was a silence between us for a while.

"Tell me, why are you up here by yourself, when Rikuo and the others are down there?" asked Nurarihyon as he still looking at the Moon.

I didn't answer him but I knew that I had to tell him sooner or later.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I gave them my Human name to Rikuo's friends and one of them recognized my last name. She told them my family's history and stuff." as I took another deep breath to keep myself from crying.

I opened my eyes and looked up to the Moon for comfort.

"I could smell the fear of the other Yokais in the house from hearing that and make to it worse. I could smell it coming from Rikuo as well, which made my heart shatter into a million pieces. It also made me remember, that I'm a monster for both world."

I gave out a cold laughter to the night.

"I'm part Yokai, which is feared and an enemy of Humans and I'm part Onmyoji, which is feared, hated and an enemy of Yokais. I'm a disgrace in everyone's eyes and world. I'm forever to live alone and to stay in the darkness, as a monster of both worlds."

By then I realized that I was crying. Crying tears from my left and blood from my right but I was still grinning and laughing like a mad man.

"To fight alone… Live alone and to die alone. What a pitiful life, I have but that's the life I live… Alone for eternity… Alone…"

Once I finished my ranting, I felt two strong but warm arms wrapped around me. I jumped with surprise, I tried to get out but for some reason I couldn't. My body wouldn't listen to me.

"Kura-san…"

My eyes widened at who it was. I smelled the air, the smell of the Summer Rain with a hint of Sakura. The smell I began to love, it was Rikuo.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you, I just judged you without even confronting you at all about your story or anything."

I felt his arm tighten around me. Tears fell more from my eyes, hearing him talk.

"If I realized, how you lived? How your past was and everything… I'm so sorry. I know this nothing compared to what we did or I did, but I just want to apologize for everything."

My tears fell like waterfalls from my eyes. I grabbed his hands and held them tight.

I guess I surprised him because as soon as I grabbed his hands, he jumped but soon relaxed. He rested his head on my shoulder, held me tight while I cried my heart out.

After crying, everything was quiet and I realized that Nurarihyon was gone. I guess… He was the one who brought Rikuo here and made me talk about everything.

"Thank you… Thank you for everything, Nurarihyon." as I said in my mind with a smile.

Then I heard a soft snore, I looked and saw that it was Rikuo. He fell asleep while his arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder.

I smiled at the sight. He really is something and one of a kind.

I gently removed his arms around me, picked him up and flew off the roof and landed on the ground. I walked to his room and placed him in his bed.

I smiled at the gentle look on his face as the Moon shined down on him. I was about to touch his hair but stopped.

"He is the light," as I closed eyes thinking "And I am the Darkness."

I pulled my arm back and left the room but stopped once and looked back to see Rikuo one more time.

"Thank you Rikuo but you're too late to save me from the darkness." as I said in my mind while walking. "Please fogive me… Rikuo, Rihan…Riku."

Once I got to my room, I let the darkness take over as I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by darkness._

"…_Mahiro…"_

_I looked around to see who was calling but I saw no one._

"…_Mahiro…"_

"…_Mahiro…"_

_This time there more than one voice, I began to panic as they sounded familiar but where._

"_Who are you?" as I asked into the darkness._

"…_Help us…"_

"…_Help us…Mahiro…"_

_After hearing that, I franticly looked but found nothing._

"_Where are you and who are you?!" as I called out._

_Then there was a light, I shielded myself from the light and once the light was gone. I opened my eyes but to my shock, my knees buckled and I fell to my knees at the sight around me._

_It was everyone I knew or met, they were on the ground around me and they weren't moving at all. Then I felt something cold on my hands and my eyes widened, my hands began to shake in fear._

_They were covered in blood._

_Blood… Blood of the people who were in my life and those who important._

_I heard a giggle coming in front of me, I looked up and saw a person but it wasn't just any preson._

_It… It was me._

_It was me… Covered in… Blood._

_Everyone's blood… Drenched top to bottom and grinning like a mad man._

"_W-why, why did you do this?" as I demanded to know with tears in my eyes "Why did you kill the people that were special in our life?!"_

_But all she did was smile._

_Then she tossed something towards me, as it landed in front of me and that's when I broke._

_It was Rikuo… Rikuo's dead body._

"_R-Rikuo…" as I reached towards him, hoping that he was alright or anything._

_But I was wrong, he was covered in blood and his eyes were wide open._

_The eyes that held so much life and light had gone to dark and lifeless._

_My hands were shaking as I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. My body was shaking with sadness and fear of what happen._

"_Why… Why did this happen? Why did you do this?" as I held Rikuo closer to me as tears fell._

"_Why you ask?" stated the other me as she leans to my ear "Because you wanted to for a long time now."_

_My eyes widened at what she said._

"_I only granted your wish," said the other me as she leans away "And I'll keep granting your wish forever until your mine and only mine."_

_I looked up and saw her walking towards someone. As soon as I saw who it was, I wanted to rush to them but for some reason I couldn't move._

"_How pitiful, you were so strong but now you're this pathetic little girl that can't do anything."_

_I began to cry hard as she stopped in front of the person._

"_Say good bye." said the other me as she stabbed her claws into the person._

"_No!" as I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_RIHAN!"_

I jumped wake, looked around and saw that I was in my room. My body was sweating and shaking from that dream.

I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming, as I silently cried at what I saw.

Once I calmed done, I looked at me clock and saw that it was 5am. I realized at I hadn't packed my bag for the trip.

I got up, changed out of my sleeping robe into my original clothes. I packed some bandages, first aid stuff, clothes, snacks, journals, books and stuff.

Of course I was bringing Shi no Hane but I kept it hidden using my Yoki, to hide it from Human eyes and as well as Yokai's.

Once I finished, I saw that it took only 30 min to finish. So I grabbed my bag and decided to practice a bit before we left.

When I got to the Sakura tree, I practiced my Close Combat and later I decided to practice a bit of dancing.

I pulled out my fans, which one was representing for 'Kura' and the other for 'Tsukiyomi'.

For 'Kura' it was black with a Silver Nine-Tail Fox with Purple Sakura Petals.

For 'Tsukiyomi' it was silver with a Black Wolf and a Black Crow with a Red Crescent Moon and Black Feathers.

Each fan in my hands, I closed my eyes and began dancing. I danced with so much grace, passion and love but a hint of pain and sorrow.

Once I was done, I closed my fans and took a deep breath to relax.

Then I heard applauses, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Rikuo, who was still in his pajamas.

"Good morning, Kura-san." smiled Rikuo "That was a really beautiful, the way you danced. How long have you been dancing… And how long were you awake for?"

I smiled at how carefree he was. I placed my fans away and turned to him.

"Good morning, Wakagashira. I haven't been awake for a while till around 5 and thank you for the compliment. I've been dancing ever since I was little." as I bowed in respect.

"Look, Kura-san." said Rikuo as he had apologizing look on his face "I just wanted to say about yesterday, well…"

"It's fine, Wakagashira" as I smiled and he seemed shocked on what I said "I know you didn't mean it, you just got scared by what you heard. So it fine, don't worry about it… Ok."

Rikuo smiled and nodded. We stayed in silent for a while until Rikuo cried out loud and rushed back in his room. I guess he realized that today was the trip to Ume Rakuen.

I giggled at him but deep down I knew that something was going to happen.

After that we got some breakfast, I changed back into my Human form.

I was wearing the same jacket, shirt, gloves and my white hat but I was wearing brown shorts that reached to my knees with a black belt, black hiking boot at covered my ankles.

We said our good bye and left to meet the others.

Once we met with the other, we got on the train to our destination. It was pretty boring, so I decided to read a book to pass the time.

About a while later, I looked back at them and saw them playing a card game or something.

"Well! Is everyone set?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"Yeah!" stated everyone as they nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's go!" said Kiyotsugu as he removed his card from his forehead "Ready, and…"

Then everyone brought to their card in front of them showing them what they had.

"No! I'm Natto Zozo again!?" cried Kiyotsugu as he fainted.

"Crap! Nura again?" said Jiro "You have a demon's luck! Winning twenty consecutive games of demon poker…"

"It's a coincidence, a coincidence." said Rikuo as he rubbed the back of his head.

I could smell the respect from Yuki-Onna as she was amazed with Rikuo, also smell some suspicion from Kana about Yuki-Onna and I could smell determination from Yura.

I just smirked at that, I closed my book and went over to them.

"Hey guys what are you playing?" as I was curious.

"Ah, Aria-kun! We were just playing a game of Demon Poker." said Kiyotsugu as he recovered "How would you like to play with us?"

"Sure," as I shrugged my shoulder "So how do you play?"

"Well," replied Rikuo "You pick a card from the deck and place it on your forehead showing everyone what you got. Then later place it in front of all of us and see who wins."

"Sounds easy, I'm in." as I nodded my head.

Soon we all grabbed a card and placed it on our forehead, I looked around and saw that everyone had the same card but they seemed surprised by my card.

I wonder what it is.

"Alright, let's go! Ready, and go…" started Kiyotsugu.

Then we all placed our cards in front of us.

"No! I'm Natto Kozo again!?" cried Kiyotsugu.

"Looks like Rikuo wins again." said Jiro.

"Not really," said Rikuo as we all looked at him but he just smiled "Look at Aria's card, it's a tie."

I looked at my card, my eyes widened but was soon replaced with a smirk at what my card was.

It was the Joker… A Silver Nine-Tail Fox.

It was kind of weird to get this but then again, it was my Mom. So I guess it made sense.

Then we finally got to our destination.

"How many times did we have to change trains?" asked Natsumi.

"Ah~! My back hurts!" complained Soari.

"Well, everyone should look! This is our destination!" stated Kiyotsugu.

We all looked at the sight, it truly was beautiful and breathe taking.

"Wow! Plum Blossoms are still blooming!" said Kana.

"Pretty!" said Natsumi.

"But, what part of this is a garden? It's a mountain!" stated Soari.

"Don't worry about little details! Come on, let's go! To the place where we're meeting with the Demon-Sensei, the Umewakamura Grave!" said Kiyotsugu.

"Grave?" as Rikuo and I said at the same time.

"Where's that?" asked Soari.

"No idea. We're supposed to search for it using our own strength." Stated Kiyotsugu "It's somewhere on this mountain."

"What?! We're going to search the entire mountain?" cried Natsumi.

Then everyone started walking towards the mountain but me, something wasn't right and I had to find out.

"Miku, I want you to go to Mother and find what you can find about this place." as I said while closing my eyes and crossing my arms "Also to find something about that incident with Kysuo and don't come back until you find something, understand."

The figure in the shadow bows.

"Understood, Mahiro-sama." replied Miku as she vanished into the shadow.

I was about to say something else until I felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Rikuo.

"Come on, Ku-Aria," said Rikuo as he held my hand while walking "Or we'll leave you behind."

I smiled at that. Then Yuki-Onna came to the other side of Rikuo.

"It's pretty isn't it! It's living up to its name as a paradise!" smiled Yuki-Onna "It's good that we came, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Rikuo as he turned to me and smiled "What about you, Aria?"

I smiled on how sweet he was to include me in.

"Yeah, it is." as I smiled and held his hand tightly.

I could smell jealousy from Jiro and a bit from Kana but I decided to ignore it and focus on any danger.

While walking up the mountain, it truly was breathe taking. The forest was so green and fresh and the plum blossoms were so beautiful. I felt like I was home with my clan and my family.

I could feel that Rikuo was on the edge, about what could happen. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, he turned to me and I smiled to him tell him, that it's going to be fine. He smiled back and returned the squeeze.

"What's with this… This mountain keeps going on forever…" stated Natsumi tiredly "My legs hurt! Are we really meeting someone in a place like this?"

"It doesn't seem like there are people here…" stated Jiro.

"You're stupid aren't you, Shima-kun!" replied Kiyotsugu "Because there aren't people, demons will come out! Probably…"

"Probably?!" asked Jiro.

"I'd prefer if they don't come out..." said Kana.

"Huh?" said Rikuo as he looked to his right.

"Waka." said Yuki-Onna.

I looked over there and saw something.

"Something's over there." as I whispered to Rikuo and Yuki-Onna.

"Hmm, what is that?" asked Yura.

"What's wrong, Yura-kun?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"It looks like a temple priest is enshrined by a small grave." replied Yura.

"Where?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"It's far away so I can't see it well, but it looks like there's something written on it." replied Yura.

That's when I sneaked away from the group to check it out, if I was right then I need to be on guard.

Once I got there I read the little grave, it said 'Umewakamaru' on it. So I was right, this is the place that we were supposed to find but why did we have to come all the way here in the deep forest?

"Aria!"

I looked back and saw everyone was coming here but Rikuo had a worried look on his face. I confused on why but I didn't push it.

"Oh hey guys," as I smiled at them. I got up and turned to face them with my hands in my pockets. "What took you guys so long?"

"Why did you run off like," asked Rikuo "You could of gotten hurt or something?!"

I was a bit shocked but I couldn't have him worry about me.

"I'm fine. Even if I was going to get hurt, I could fight or something. Don't forget that I was trained and everything. So don't worry." as I gave him reassuring smile.

He didn't seem pleased with what I said but kept quiet and nodded his head.

"Umewakamaru." said Yura "Ah, it's true."

"This is the destination grave!" cheered Kiyotsugu "You did great, Yura-kun!"

"This is…" whispered Rikuo.

"Yes, on this mountain, I think there may really be demons." replied Yuki-Onna.

They are here but they hidden their presence for some reason but why?

Then I heard someone coming, we all turn to see but we couldn't see who or what it was. I smelled the air, it smelled like a human but something was off but what?

"What's up with that dirty man?" asked Jiro.

"Oh, stupid! That's Adashibara-sensei from the demonic research working as an author!" stated Kiyotsugu.

"Yo! You found Umewakamaru's grave much faster than Iexpected!" praised Adashibara-sensei "As expected of the Pure Cross Mystery Detective Corps."

Kiyotsugu rushed forward to Adashibara-sensei.

"It's an honor to meet you!" said Kiyotsugu as he shook hands with Adashibara-sensei.

"Umm, who is this grave's Umewakamaru?" asked Rikuo.

"That guy, the one known as Umewakamaru, is the main character in this mountain's demon legend." stated Adashibara-sensei.

"Demon legend?" asked Rikuo.

"Just follow me." replied Adashibara-sensei as he began walking.

While they followed him, I felt a presence and leaned against a tree.

"What did you find," as I closed my eyes and crossed my arms "…Miku."

"Of course, Mahiro-sama." replied Miku "From what we heard about the incident with Kyuso. We found out that someone in the Nura Clan is going behind their back but we have yet found out who."

"I see, I want you to found who it was and what did you find out about this place?" as I was enraged at who would do that but kept calm.

"We found out that one of the Yokais from the Nura Clan lives here." informed Miku "It's one of Nurarihyon's most trusted Yokai. It's Gyuki-sama and reason to believe that he may be behind the Kyuso incident."

That's what caught my attention. I opened my eyes and narrowed them at the thought of what Miku said.

"Alright, thank you, Miku," as I pushed off the tree and began walking back to the group with my hands in my pocket. "Let me know if you find any more information... Understood."

"Of course, Mahiro-sama. I shall be back with more, until then be safe." said Miku as she disappeared again.

I sighed, using my speed to catch up with the others while I was thinking about what Miku said, but I couldn't get this bad feeling away.

I knew something was going to happen but when and where?

Once I got to the others, I slowed down and made my way to them, making it look like I was with them all this time.

Then we entered a clearing, I could smell a Yokai, it smelled old but that didn't mean that I shouldn't leave my guard down.

"What?" asked Kana as she saw something.

I looked where she was looking. I was shocked on what I saw and was a bit scared.

There were giant claws in the tree and claw marks. To see the damage, it had to be a pretty big Yokai to do that.

"What is that?!" asked Kana as she was shocked.

"Those are claws!" stated Adashibara-sensei.

"Claws?!" replied everyone but me.

"This is a mountain where demons live." stated Adashibara-sensei as he turned to face us. "It'll be problematic if you are startled by something like broken claws…"

"I knew it! There are demons on this mountain after all!" cheered Kiyotsugu.

"Even thou you always hanged out with Rikuo, who is 1/4 Yokai and soon to be Heir of the Nura Clan and Yuki-Onna." as I said in my mind with a sigh.

"What should we do if they really appear?" asked Kana.

"Hey don't worry about that." as I placed my arms around Yura's shoulder and grinned "You have two Onmyoji's here to protect you guys."

"And the main character in the legend of this mountain, Umewakamaru, is that over there!" stated Adashibara-sensei as he pointed at the top of the mountain.

As he pointed out that we had to go there, I had a bad feeling about it but I had to protect Rikuo and everyone. We began walking up, it was really quiet.

A bit too quiet, where were the birds and the animals. I couldn't smell them anywhere, only the hint of some kind of Yokais but what?

"Aria-chan."

I looked to my left and saw Kana.

"Something wrong, Kana?" as I asked her while tilt my head in a questioning manner.

"I just wanted to say thank you," smiled Kana "If you hadn't said that back then, I would have been too scared to move but you gave me the courage to move forward. So thank you."

I was a bit surprised on what she said but smiled at her with this warm feeling in my chest.

"No problem, Kana. That's what friends do for each other!" as I smiled brightly at her and she returned the smile.

After that we came to a clearing and saw a statue of some sort.

Then I realized what it or who it was, my body tensed up at the sight. I clinched my hand into a fist and grind my teeth.

"Waka…" said Yuki-Onna as she grabbed Rikuo's hand.

"This Ume Rakuen went by a different name a long time ago." stated Adashibara-sensei.

"A different name?" asked Kana.

"On this mountain lives a demon that attacks lost travelers." replied Adashibara-sensei "Since that rumor was spreading around, people wouldn't come close to here. And then, order to get rid of the bad rumors, many people focused their hopes into it and changed the name to Ume no Rakuen. The old name was…"

"It was called Mt. Nejireme." as I answered for him which everyone was surprised on how I knew that but I didn't answer them.

"Yes, that's right. What a smart girl you are." praised Adashibara-sensei.

"Huh?" said Rikuo as Yuki-Onna tightened her grip on this hand.

"Waka, that menas…" stated Yuki-Onna.

"Yeah, the demon who lives on Mt. Nejireme…" replied Rikuo "That's…"

As I went to the other side of Rikuo and held his hand tight.

"Gyuki!" as Rikuo said it but I said it in my mind.


End file.
